Captured By You
by thewannabe
Summary: I wiped the sweat of my forehead with the back of my hand before using it to shield my eyes from the sun. I stared at the figure before me. I knew I had seen him before...     Scou X Female Scout OC. Mature for blood, violence and Sexual actions
1. Chapter 1

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand before using it to shield my eyes from the sun. I stared at the figure before me. I knew I had seen him before. He looked like he'd been severely beaten. Blood oozed from his busted and swollen lower lip, and a deep gash ran along his forehead, just above his brow. Bruises and scuff marks littered his skin. His cheeks were flushed and scraped, like his arms; probably from falling. He couldn't have been here for too long. The battle had ended one hour ago and only lasted three or four hours. He was breathing heavily, but other then that, he lay completely still. I squatted down, pulling his red shirt up and checking his stomach and chest. He had several dark purple bruises, cuts, more scrapes and old scars. He hadn't been shot, luckily, but his right shoulder had a long gash running down to his elbow. It looked like a spy had failed backstabbing him. I pulled his shirt back down and grabbed the scout's dog tags, which were already warm from the sun, and flipped then over. My eyes widened when I read and recognized his name.

''Oh god,'' I whispered and let the dog tags fall back down on his chest.

How many years had it been? I looked back up at his face and tugged his cap off. He was bleeding from a small wound at his right temple. The blood had smeared on his cap and its trail left small clumps in his short hair. That was probably the reason he had passed out. I lay his cap next to his head before reaching for the water bottle I had in my bag, but something made me stop and tense up. The feeling of being watched crept into my head and made a delicate chill run slowly down my spine.

I stared down at the footprints in the desert sand. Footprints that defiantly hadn't been there before. The shape of them quickly gave away who they belonged to. The feeling of being watched erupted in my head and I stood up. The spy was here, I knew it.

When a knife was pressed against my back, I wasn't surprised; I had already expected this outcome.

''What do we 'ave 'ere?'' The venomous French accent purred into my ear. ''Ze little _blue_ scout''

The RED spy pressed his knife closer to my back and laid his free hand on my left shoulder.

''Conaire? Where the hell did you go, you maggot!''

The spy hissed into my ear when a soldier appeared from behind a few large rocks. The RED soldier stopped and stared at the scene; the passed out scout and the spy with his knife against my back.

''Two scouts? But only one is ours,'' The soldier spoke to himself before walking closer to us, ''One of them isn't our color''

The solder looked back down at his teammate and scratched his neck. ''Is our guy still alive?''

I nodded but whimpered when the spy grabbed a first-full of my hair and pulled me down to my knees. The soldier didn't look like he cared much and simply picked the scout up easily. He nearly threw the wounded, young man over his shoulder before looking back at me.

''We'll take her with us. Maybe we can get some information out of her'' the soldier almost commanded before walking away. I couldn't believe what he had just said. The spy laughed while forcing me back up on my feet. He whispered something French into my ear and forced me along with him. I was now hostage and I hoped that the RED wouldn't treat me like my own team had treated some of the RED we had held captive in the past. What our spy had done to them seemed crueler then the most painful death. I shuddered when French words appeared in my ear.

''I don't speak French,'' I hissed at him and his grip on my hair tightened,

''I was just telling 'ou what I 'ould do too 'ou later,''

His words made sweat reappear on my forehead. I couldn't run because of his grip in my hair and I was too concerned about _him_, their scout, to even want to try.

''_Mon amour_, thinking about ze little scout?'' The spy whispered into my ear again, this time more amused. I felt my cheeks redden but I didn't say a word. I knew better than to play along with a spy's games.

'' Conaire, lock her in one of the cells and come back immediately. Don't even think about doing anything to her, yet!'' The soldier commanded while glaring. Conaire hissed something in French before dragging me in a different direction.

The RED base looked a lot like the BLUE. The only real difference was the colour of the team. Just like the BLUE base, the cells were small buildings of concrete hidden behind some large rocks that stood in the sand about 40 meters from the base. Conaire opened the door without a problem and dragged me inside the last cell. He lit a cigarette as he looked at me from the doorway.

''ze know, ma' little _ma petite amie_… I already 'ave a lot to do with 'ou'' he grinned as he looked at me. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. ''But, as ze dear colleagues said, I 'ave to hurry back'' he sighed as he walked closer to me, taking the half finished cigarette out of his mouth.

''But _mon amour_, I wouldn't leave without a goodbye,'' he grinned and his gloved, slender fingers locked around my throat with a firm but not tight enough to prevent me from breathing.

His grin grew before he blew smoke in my face. I coughed and closed my eyes. A sudden burning pain made me scream out loud in agony.

''_Magnifique_'' he hummed at the burn mark and left the cell grinning. The cell door slammed and I quickly fell down on my knees. I groaned pathetically and quickly pressed both hands against the burn mark while I could smell my own skin burning.

''Shit'' I murmured before I pressed my lips together when it stung and exhaled quickly. I somehow knew this wouldn't be the last burn wound I would get. I leaned my back against the wall. It was cold like the rest of the concrete. I sighed and took my cap off to rustle my hair. It was still curly, even after such a hot day. I covered my face with my hands; I knew I should never have joined this war. I had only been sent back out on the battle field to look for survivors. Well yeah, I had found one, but he wasn't the colour I could bring back. I had left my weapons with the others. They said I wouldn't need them when I would only be looking for survivors. I leaned my head back against the wall again. I could use those weapons now…

A/N

First of all, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Second, Conaire is Irish for red, and yes I know, the spy is French, but I couldn't find a French name that meant red.

Third, I know there no 'real' females in the game, except the admin. But she's kinda mysterious. BUT I saw someone else do it so now I'm gonna copy that a little.

Fourth, this WILL get mature, just so you know.

Fifth, I know you know, but I do NOT own Team Fortress 2.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, my body wouldn't stop trembling from the cold. It felt like it was night, but the concrete made it hard to determinate completely. I lay my arms around my self, feeling the fresh burn marks on my shoulders. My body was full of bruises and scratches from head to toe. There were a few cuts and bite marks here and there too.

Conaire used his knife now, but luckily, he only made small cuts with it. Conaire was responsible for the bite marks, cuts and most of the scratches, but the soldier had done all the bruising. His way of getting information out of you was a simple beating.

Conaire wasn't after information, he had said that himself, but if he were, I'd fancy the soldiers method instead of Conaire's.

I heard the well known sound of the door opening, but I didn't respond to it. I lay with my back against the door, so I would surely receive a kick for that if my quest was Conaire.

I listened to the footsteps; they weren't almost soundless and small, like someone walked on their toes only. It wasn't Conaire then. They were neither strict nor loud, so it wasn't the soldier either.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at the door now. Other then those two, the sniper had only been here once together with the medic, but they had only looked at me and then left. I looked back at the wall when the steps stopped in front of the door. I could hear someone breathing quickly outside the door. I stayed down on the floor, still looking at the wall while waiting for the door to open. When it finally opened, it was a slow and unsteady movement.

The silence of two people breathing remained. It felt like minutes before my guest spoke.

''Y-yo… so you're the chick…'' he stopped speaking and I started,

''Oh yeah, I'm the _chick_''

I heard him moving his feet impatiently or nervously.

''Yeah… that…'' he murmured and the silence reappeared for a while.

''Why are you here?'' I asked, still not turning around to face him. If he wanted the same as Conaire, or just one of the things Conaire wanted, I hoped he would settle for blowjob. I could still feel Conaire's treatment from yesterday.

''Ugh, ya' know… I just…'' his voice died out shortly, ''I-I brought you food'' he murmured and the noise from a plate being put down mingled through the cell.

I felt my muscles tense; I didn't now when the last time someone had brought me food.

''Hey, how long have I been here?'' I asked while thinking about the question myself.

''It's a week today…'' he murmured and I sighed.

''Okay, so besides the food, what do you want me to do?'' I asked exhausted, hoping to get done quickly.

''W-what do you mean?'' he asked surprised and started to feel angry.

''What do you think I mean? Seriously, why the hell do you think they keep me here? I have no more information to tell them, but that sick bastard, Conaire, and the soldier keeps me here for their sick needs!'' I yelled in anger and closed my eyes before turning my face to him, knowing he would notice the bite marks that followed my jaw line,

''look at me…'' my voice was only a whisper now and I kept my eyes closed. I heard him choke on a gasp and taking a few steps back.

''W-wait… Y-y-you're…'' he stuttered and I opened my eyes, looking directly at him.

The silence returned as we stared speechless at each other.

''Russ…'' I whispered and slowly tried to get up.

There was no doubt about it, it was Russel. The bruises and scratches on his face were gone, so the rest of them probably were too. For the first time in over a week, I smiled. It was a faint smile, but it was there.

''Russ, you're alright…'' I whispered happily. His eyes were still confused but he quickly came closer and helped me up.

''Cyan… Cyan, what the hell are you doing here?'' he spoke quickly and almost yelled.

''The same thing as you'' I spoke quietly, still smiling while looking up at him. He had gotten taller the last three years, but that was only natural.

''B-but why did you- and even on the RED team? Fucking hell?'' he groaned before turning his back on me and pressing both his hands against his head.

''They asked… a guy asked me after the others and I had finished our baseball game… I guess he saw me running and they needed scouts… and I kinda needed the money…'' I murmured, ''Come on Russ, I didn't even know you were still alive!'' I wanted to get closer to him, but my knees let me fall when I tried to take a step.

Russel quickly turned and almost fell down to me. He didn't say a word and I looked down on the floor while pressing my lips together. I felt one of his hands slowly lift my shirt a little, so he could see my stomach. It didn't take many second before he let it fall back down.

''Conaire, that fucked up French queer and fag face!'' Russel hissed in anger and stood back up. ''I swear, I'll do something to him! I'll-''

''Russ…'' I interrupted him softly, ''I don't care what else you do, just, please, get me out of here…'' I whispered in a fragile voice.

He sat next to me with clenched hands for a while, thinking. Well, he had never been the brightest person, but his will replaced that.

''I heard some of the fags talking about moving... We kicked your team ass' yesterday, fucking queers...'' Russel smirked but groaned when I smacked him in the back of his head,

''Talk nice about my team or you're the freaking queer'' I smiled faintly and he glared at me,

''Let me fucking finish... if the rest of the fags move to that crappy base, someone gotta stay behind'' Russel murmured to himself and looked at me with an emotion that was close to grief. ''Ya' know, it's kinda my fault that you're here… If I had noticed that bomb a little faster then this-''

''Oh shut up, Russ…'' I interrupted him again.

He usually never took the blame for anything; he was too proud for that. But if he ever did, then he would struggle with the guilt for a while.

''So… that or those persons will only act as defence?''

Russel nodded slowly, still looking like he was thinking for two.

''I'm sorry to say it, but you're a scout, we really aren't made for defence…'' I smiled faintly.

''True… but that doesn't mean that they won't allow me to stay, oh sure, I'm the best runner and yeah, I hurt people pretty good, but-''

''But it was kinda you who were hurt earlier'' my smile grew and he glared shortly at me,

''BUT! I'll just tell them a lie or some crap… maybe I should talk this over with Aussie… he's usually good at shit like this…'' he murmured the last part to himself and stood up.

I looked softly at him. He was still his usual self; a little arrogant, proud and determined about his choices. It had really been three years since our last baseball game and our usual races in the small alleys and streets of southern Boston.

He would be 20 now, since I was one year younger then him and I was 19.

I used to like him, quite a lot too… and now where I was with him again, I guess I still liked him. I looked at the plate, remembering the food and I instantly started to shove it into my mouth. When the plate was empty and I had swallowed the last food, Russel exhaled heavily.

''I better head back to the others… I'll keep Conaire busy with something, but I dunno if I can keep that shit head away from here…'' he paused and looked like he was struggling with the words, ''if… if the others ask, tell them I did some shit to you or something fucked… if they know, that we know each others, then I can't do a shit… got it?'' he looked seriously at me and I nodded quietly.

He shoved his hands down into his pockets,

''see ya'…'' he murmured before leaving a little quick.

I didn't say a word; I just waited for the last door to close before smiling to myself. Right now, I didn't care much about Conaire. I was just glad that Russel was okay…

A/N

Okay, first, again, I hope you like this story.

Second, Russ, short for Russel, means red and it's an American name.

Third, Cyan means blue and it's also an American name.

Fourth, as we all know, scout isn't very old, so I thought that was an okay age for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the well known figure in the doorway to the cell. Conaire looked back at me while exhaling the smoke and grinning.

''Did little _mon amour_ mizz me?'' I swallowed as he came closer to me. I pressed my back harder against the wall behind me.

''N-no…'' I murmured quietly and quickly received a gloved slap from him. I whimpered when he grabbed both my hands, pressing them against the wall next to my head.

''What did 'ou zay?'' he hissed deadly and glared at me.

I pressed my lips together when I tried to fight him brining my wrists together above my head. That earned me another slap when he succeeded without trouble.

''Ze little _mon amour_ is rough today…'' he said amused and leaned his head closer to mine, ''why is zat?'' he asked in a harder tone before pushing me roughly down on the floor.

I felt my hands scrape against the concrete but I didn't have any time to think about it before Conaire kicked me in the back. I let out a muffled cry and he chuckled amused.

''_Mon amour_, did ze little scout touch 'ou?'' he asked with a hard tone and kicked me again.

''What if he did?'' I groaned, deciding to play along with it.

He kicked me again, harder this time. I cried out louder. It echoed through the empty cells and the hallway.

''_Petite merde_! Ze ztupid scout!'' He hissed deadly and angry while clenching his hands, ''where?'' he commanded harshly.

I grinned at him, ''wouldn't you like to know''

''Zhut up!'' he hissed again, but more controlled this time and grabbed my hair, forcing me up to face him.

''Ze little _mon amour_ iz mine'' he murmured while pressing me back up against the wall. He yanked my head up, exposing my bare throat to him and the grin reappeared on his face.

''_Magnifique_'' he whispered before biting hard down into my throat.

I screamed out lout, trying to push away but his hand had locked both mine again. He bit down harder before retreating from my neck.

I noticed blood on his cheek and felt something warm running from the spot his teeth had just left. I squeezed my eyes together when his harsh lips were attacking mine. He bit down into my under lip, hard enough to draw blood and make me groan because of the pain.

''Did ze little scout touch 'ou here?'' he hissed while running his free, gloved hand up beneath my shirt.

His fingers stroked several bruises and some of his own bite marks. I groaned again in pain and turned my face to the side when his hand brushed over my breasts. I pressed my lips harder together and he hissed impatiently. The hand retreated but another slap hit my cheek. It hurt more then the other two and it felt like my cheek was burning.

''Stop!'' I finally yelled, hoping it would help but he only hissed again,

''Where!''

''Where what, bro?'' a voice asked in the doorway and Conaire looked over his shoulder,

''Where za base at… ze little scout'' he spoke in a fake voice while his hands retreated along with the body they belonged to.

I fell down on the floor, breathing quickly as Conaire had turned his full attention to Russel, who was leaning against the frame of the door. He looked like a cocky pub with that little grin of his and the way he was standing. Still, I smiled faintly. Russel knew his timing.

''Bro, we kinda know where their base is, soooo you're asking something stupid…like really fucking stupid'' Russel spoke wile scratching his chin and looking like he didn't care much.

''Ze perhaps 'as ze better question?'' Conaire asked in the same fake tone as before.

I met Russel's eyes for a split second. Instantly, I knew he hadn't prepared anything for this.

''Ain't got one'' Russel shrugged and an uncomfortable silence found its way into the cells. But the silence ended when Conaire suddenly chuckled amused and lightened a new cigarette.

''_Je vois_, little scout… _Je vois_…'' he hummed with the cigarette in his mouth, '''e is here to enjoy him self'' instantly, Conaire's words caused Russel's cheeks to flush.

''Wh-what? N-no way, bro! That's just… that's sick, dude!'' Russel groaned almost confused and Conaire only chuckled again.

I knew the next question Conaire would ask, but it didn't seem like Russel had it figured out yet. Conaire took a few steps closer to Russel while exhaling the smoke slowly,

''Zen… What does ze little scout want?'' the venom I his voice made Russel almost nervous.

He swallowed quickly,

''Y-you know…'' he started but he looked completely blank.

''_Non_…'' Conaire chuckled before speaking.

I looked at Russel while standing up, clenching my hands slowly.

''If… If you just came for the same thing like yesterday… Then let's get it over with…'' I murmured, faking my glaring at Russel.

''What?'' both asked surprised while staring at me, but their glances quickly went back to each other.

''What did ze scout get?'' Conaire asked, still looking at Russel, who simply looked back at him.

''Blowjob…'' I murmured, seeing it as the simplest thing to say.

Russel still had a confused expression, but he seemed to get the lie.

''I guess that'z not zo zick for you?'' Conaire asked Russel who simply shook his head quietly.

'' _Je vois_…'' he spoke again while tossing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it,

''I'll be back later, _mon amour_…'' when he passed Russel on his way out, he whispered something in his ear and Russel seemed a little pale because of it. None of us said a thing before the footsteps went silent and the door slammed.

''I keep saving your ass, don't I…'' I smirked, but the smirk quickly vanished again when Russel still seemed pale.

''Shit…'' he murmured before smashing his first into the wall, ''fucking shit!'' He tossed his cap down on the ground and his swearing continued for a while.

''What's wrong?'' I asked when he had calmed a little down.

''That thing he said… he fucking heard me talking with the Aussie… shit!'' he groaned frustrated, ''he wants proof…''

''proof?'' I asked confused, ''what kind of proof?'' he didn't answer for a while and I groaned impatiently,

''Russ?''

''proof that shows that I do some… Fucked up things to you like he does… Dammit, he's gonna be outside that fucking door, waiting!''

With his words, the silence came back. I opened my mouth after a minute or two,

''Then let's give him some…''

''How?'' the frustration was still clear in his tone.

''Like he does…'' he turned around, staring confused at me before denial appeared in his eyes.

''No. Fucking. Way! I'm so not hitting you or anything else! I'm not a fucking wanker like them!''

I walked closer to him, running a finger over my bloody and slightly swollen lips, trying to feel how bad it was. I watched how his eyes followed my finger before he turned his back on me.

''Come on, Russ… It's not like I'm asking you to beat the shit out of me… Just a single hit here on my cheek, then he'll see it…'' Russel closed his eyes as I spoke, ''and maybe… I could… I could make a mark on you?''

he turned his head and looked confused at me, ''What?''

''Well… You know… he's probably expecting you to be _pleased_ when you walk out of here…''

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Russel being silent was the same as a heavy being tired of killing people. It never happened and if it ever did, it was a rare moment.

''Russ… I'm only talking about something like a hickey… Right here'' I lay my hand on his lower stomach and let my fingers poke him softly a little closer to his crotch. His face flushed again and his mouth was still open. I didn't move my hand at all,

''Well…?'' I asked a little determined and watched his face struggle with different emotions. It was all up to him now…

N/A

This is where it gets more mature... Sorry if some of you thinks this is fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched how his flushed face was trying to settle with one emotion and his brown eyes drifted away from mine to look at the floor, before returning back to mine.

''Russ…?'' I whispered his name softly, still not moving my hand.

''Seriously, what the hell happened to you while I was out here kicking ass?'' he grumbled and I raised my eyebrows,

''What do you mean?''

''I heard you tell that dick of a boyfriend, that you would never take his cock in your mouth…'' His eyes turned harder as he spoke, ''right?''

I stared confused at him for a few seconds,

''You heard that?'' I asked while smirking and he suddenly looked a little unsure. ''I said I wouldn't take _his_ cock in my mouth… I never said anything about yours back then and, but Russ, I was really only talking about a hickey…''

My smirk grew while I gently forced him backwards, making his back press against the wall,

''So… what were you thinking about?'' I grinned at his almost embarrassed expression while leaning closer to him, ''hmm?'' I hummed close to his neck.

He swallowed quickly but otherwise, he didn't move a muscle.

''And just so you know that dick of a boyfriend was Rick, and I know how much you hated him… I kinda liked that…'' I moved the last few inches, pressing my body softly against his. My heart raced as I brushed my lips over his throat. This was what I'd always wanted.

''Cyan, please…'' he groaned low and his hands grabbed my hips.

''Please what? I murmured against his throat.

''I-if this is just some shit you're pulling then-''

''Russ… I've always liked you… so just shut your mouth and let me do this, okay?'' it took him a while before he tightened his hands around my hips and groaned something quietly.

I didn't care about his groaning, he could save his stubbornness for later. I nibbled softly on his ear before sliding my hands slowly down his chest and pulling his T-shirt up above his head. I felt his body reacting because of the cold and his dog tags rattled against each others as they landed on his chest again. I ran my hand down his bare chest, feeling his muscles flexing beneath his skin and his now quick breathing. I looked at him, meeting his almost hungry eyes.

''Russ…''I whispered before his hands pulled me closer, crashing his lips on mine a bit sloppy.

The kiss was messy and sloppy, like none of us could decide what to do precisely. When I pulled away from his lips, we had both closed our eyes and it took a while before I opened mine again. I knew my face was flushed, I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked at him. Still, his eyes remained close as I ran my hands down his chest again and sat down on my knees.

My fingertips stroked his skin before unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper slowly down. I felt his muscles tense when my tongue went against his skin and my lips started nibbling and softly biting. A low moan came from him when I moved closer to his crotch. My fingers pulled the edge of his boxers longer down, trying to find the perfect spot for the hickey. When he moaned again, I smirked against his skin before I started sucking hard.

He groaned loudly when I kept going. I might as well use the opportunity to make the hickey be one of those that would be there a long time. I knew he was looking down at me when I pulled back, looking at the dark purple hickey.

''Good…'' I mumbled before stroking my hand over the bulge in his boxers.

''N-no way… You're not gonna-'' he interrupted himself by moaning when I pulled his boxers down enough to expose his hard member to the cold.

''Shut up and enjoy it'' I grinned before running my tongue up his shaft and stroking his balls and inner thigh with my hands.

''Oh god!'' he groaned loudly when I took the head inside my mouth, twisting my tongue around it.

I listened to his moaning, trying to tell what was good for him as I moved my tongue around his shaft. I moved my right hand from his thigh and started stroking the base of the shaft. I closed my eyes when took more of him into my mouth and started humming. The vibrations caused another loud moan from his while I kept moving my tongue and hands. His sounds made the whole thing easier. Like before, I listened to each reaction and each sound he made when I did something different.

For a few seconds, I grinned before pulling back. Only letting my fingers play with his balls. A sad sound came from him and I couldn't keep a smirk back before I let my tongue run up his shaft again, might as well tease him when I had the chance.

I let my fingers return to stroking his shaft and focusing on letting my tongue swirl around the head.

''Ah, Fuck… I can't…'' his words turned into moans but I got his point of it. My fingers stroked faster and I started sucking softly until he moaned loudly. I pulled away and swallowed quickly, trying to avoid the salty taste as much as possible.

''Shit…'' Russel mumbled while breathing quickly and looking almost dazed down at me. I smirked and met his eyes while running my fingers over my lower lip, making sure there was nothing left.

''That was quick…'' I teased and watched his face get redder,

''S-shut up, it's been a while…'' he grumbled and I stood up, enjoying in the view of him still being half naked.

''Sure, sure… but hey, don't zip your pants until you get outside'' I barely finished speaking before his hands were back on my hips and he pulled me close again.

His lips were gentler this time, like he knew what he was doing. I closed my eyes, pressing myself closer to him and continuing the gently make-out session.

''It was still quick'' I grinned when he pulled away. Quickly, he glared at me before suddenly looking like he remembered something horrible.

''What about that… mark… I can't do it, seriously…'' he shook his head while speaking and I knew I couldn't keep pushing him with it.

I looked at my hands, they were still scraped.

''I think… I think I just solved that problem'' I spoke while moving away from him and over to the opposite wall, so I had my back against him.

I pressed the right side of my face against the wall and closed my eyes. When he stepped closer to me, I pushed my face to the side so it scraped against the wall. Russel quickly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away from the wall.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he almost yelled in anger.

I felt how it started to sting and almost burn.

''Is it bleeding?'' I asked, trying to ignore his question,

''Bleeding? Wha-no… no it's not, why?'' he mumbled more confused while I freed myself from his hand.

I did the same as before, but quicker this time. He grabbed my shoulder again, now pulling me further away from the wall then before,

''Russ, stop!'' I stared at him, trying to get free again but he only pulled me closer.

I ended up with my face pressed against his chest and standing still. Even do he was the skinny kind, he had still gained some muscle and strength during the war.

''You're such a punk…'' he mumbled into my ear and I laughed shortly,

''Well, you would stop me if weren't so slow at noticing things… But, if our favourite French dude is still out there, then you better go…'' I mumbled back, knowing Conaire would be suspicious about Russel's visit.

He hummed something before his arms retreated slowly and our eyes met.

''You know…'' I mumbled, somehow feeling a bit embarrassed, ''Boston wasn't as much fun without you…''

I hoped that he could read in between the lines and understand that I had missed him a lot.

''Of course, that's my city'' he grinned shortly and pressed his thump against the bleeding scratches on my cheek. I kept a groan back and I watched him smear my blood across his knuckles of his right hand. He still had some brain left.

''Well… I-''

''Just go…'' I hummed and almost pushed him out of the cell, trying to avoid the surely awkward farewell.

He groaned something and got the point. When the door slammed, I felt my cheeks burn and I leaned against the wall. A soft smile spread across my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I lifted my head when I heard the sound of metal scrambling against the floor. I recognized the sound as the sign for food. A deep sigh came from the short, but strong built man as he sat down in front of me.

''Hey kid, how you feelin'?'' the Texan accent made his voice more soft.

The engineer had only been here twice before, but he didn't treat me like a hostage or a toy. I saw my own reflection in the goggles and I didn't like it. The bruises I had made myself were still fresh but my right eye was bruised and my skin was pale.

''As long as that Frenchmen stays away…'' I mumbled and grabbed the bread from the plate. I looked at it rather surprised; it wasn't dry or old like it used to be.

''The food is fresh…'' the Texan hummed almost embarrassed and I quickly ate all the food. I noticed the jug of water next to the plate and quickly emptied it without hesitation.

''Thank you'' I said while wiping my mouth clean with the back of my hand.

''No problem…'' he hummed again and I wondered where his eyes were focused.

''I… I guess I'm sorry for smashing that Sentry Gun of yours'' I hummed and looked down, thinking that could be his reason for being here. The silence between us was suddenly broken by him chuckling amused.

''Kid, that's yer job, no hard fellins'…'' he was still chuckling and I smiled softly,

''Then, why are you here? This is the first time you've spoken to me?'' I asked and the smile vanished and his chuckling did the same.

''No reason, really… just 'anted to make sure you were fine…'' he spoke while adjusting his helmet.

''Depends on what you mean with _fine_…'' I almost snorted when I heard the first door open.

I jerked upwards, almost sitting up completely tensed as I prepared for the worst. The Texan noticed my moving and shook his head,

''It's just the other kid…'' he said in a calming voice and my muscles loosened up.

I sighed relieved when the familiar face appeared. My heart thumped faster as he stood next to the Texan. I looked at his face and noticed how he was looking down and he looked like he was struggling with something.

''Russ…?'' I mumbled and his head jerked up. His expression changed, he looked more confused now.

''The French bastard fucked it up…'' he grumbled, ''the Aussie had to go with the rest…'' I instantly knew what he was talking about but felt more confused since the Texan was hearing it.

''I knew yeh pups knew each others…'' the Texan finally spoke after a short silence, but none of us replied.

''What's the plan…?'' Engie asked and I looked at Russ, who seemed too distracted with his own thoughts.

''Russ wanted to stay here with the sniper, when the rest of you had to move along to another base… but the Frenchmen-''

''that piece of shit is all up in mah face, and hers too!'' Russ interrupted me by yelling angry.

He looked more frustrated then I had ever seen before.

''Russ, calm down'' I spoke calming while standing up slowly.

''Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to do that, huh?'' he yelled again and I moved closer to him.

''Because you yelling around isn't helping anything, so just-''

''Don't tell me that shit! I don't know how to fix this thing! I don't know how to stop that fucking French shit from coming in here and… and doing those things to you…'' his voice turned calmer as he spoke and he looked down, avoiding my eyes.

I felt speechless as I kept looking at him, how could he think that he had to do all those things by himself? I felt worthless for a few seconds, but then I realized, that he was doing those things because of me. I opened my mouth to say something but the Texan was faster then me,

''kid, I'm the one who has to stay here instead of the Aussie… got it?'' he hummed and looked at us both.

''What?'' Russel asked after some time and I felt just as confused as he sounded. The Texan stood up,

''it's true…'' he hummed, still looking at us and I looked back as Russel. Russel looked down, thinking about the newly learned information.

''But the Frenchmen said that-''

''I talked to the headquarters first, kid'' Russel blinked and looked up, meeting my eyes.

''So he can't stay here…'' he smiled while speaking.

''Nah… Actually, that was the things I was gonna' tell ya'…'' he said and nodded at me, ''when the others leaves tomorrow, both off ya' pups are under my command, got it?'' The Texan explained with a grin. He looked like he already had plans for us.

I smiled faintly, if such a thing as karma existed, this would be one of the examples of its power.

''Well, with the good news aside, I better give yeh pups some sweet time'' the Texan was still grinning as he adjusted his helmet again and taking his leave.

Russel's face expression was still surprised, but his smile was still there as he rubbed his palm against his forehead.

''Damn, never thought that technie would be handy like this''

''Well, you're kinda a drama queen, Russ'' I grinned and watched how he snorted,

''Yeah right, like you didn't freak out each time your team lost''

''Pfft, just because you couldn't handle being on the same team as your brothers''

''Oh yeah! It's not like you were perfect friends with your sisters!''

''At least my brother didn't hit me!'' I groaned at him and he grumbled,

''Like you didn't always run around every time there was a new guy in the area…'' that was it, I had no more snappy comebacks but I felt like he had crossed a line.

''You know I didn't do that…'' I spoke more controlled and crossed my arms over my chest.

''Don't shit me, you followed your sister around like a little puppy, doing the same as her'' he avoided my eyes and he looked rather pissed.

''If you're talking about Michelle, then yeah, she had a lot of guys but don't you dare to say that I was just like her!'' I hissed and my glance turned into a glare, feeling just as pissed as he looked.

''Oh come on, you know what guys think when they see you and don't give me the shit about you not using that!'' he hissed back and turned his back on me.

It felt like he was stabbing me with his words.

''What? You think you're any better than me? What about all those girls, you ran around with, huh?'' I defended myself, knowing that I was right.

Russel had used his good reputation in our area and frankly, there weren't a girl who didn't know about Russel. Still, he was right. I had been like that, always following Michelle, learning her tricks and how to act the right way. But I hadn't done anything like that after Russel left, or disappeared since the most of us didn't know what had happened to him.

''That was just for fun, and they knew that…'' he grumbled more calm and I looked down.

''It was the same with me… But why do we always end up fighting?'' I looked back up at him, hoping he would look back at me with those dark brown eyes of his. He shrugged his shoulders,

''Well… We've always been rivals. I guess it's natural'' he hummed and his eyes stayed away from mine.

''Russ-''

''I better get going; the others are getting ready to leave… I'll come get you when it's… safe…'' he hummed and didn't think twice about leaving.

I sat down when the last door closed and listened to the silence. This felt like it was the second time he had turned his back on me and tears ran down my cheeks. It hurt but I couldn't deny that I still loved him…


	6. Chapter 6

''Come on, kid. The others are gone, the coast is clear'' I looked up, blinking confused. The Texan sat down in squat, reaching his big, gloved hand towards me.

''Sorry for waking yeh...'' he hummed and I took his hand, trying to get up. My knees felt weak, like they wouldn't agree to carry my weight.

I groaned when my head started to spin and I felt the Texan grabbing both my shoulders, supporting me carefully. None of us spoke while he helped me walk down the hall and outside. I inhaled the fresh air and shook when the sun warmed my skin. How long had it been since I had seen the sun? I heard how I started to laugh softly and I lifted my head, letting the sun warm my face.

''Thanks…'' I hummed softly to the Texan and he removed his hands. It felt weird being outside again. The golden desert sand reflected the sunshine, making everything seem brighter.

''Yeah yeah, it's fine sand, but let's get yeh inside, yeh such a skinny kid…'' The Texan grinned and I looked down myself before following him.

I had lost weight, not an extreme amount but enough to make is visible.

''Hey… Is Russel still mad?'' I asked, walking behind him, still taking in the fresh air like it was food.

''Ah, I knew yeh pups had a fight. But nah, he's just a little grumpy'' he grinned, almost enjoying this.

''So, where's he now?''

''Morning patrolling… I thought it would be better if he got out while I got you in here''

I nodded without saying a word. Should I apologize? Even do I had only seen it as a joke, he had turned it serious so it turned into a fight.

''Just let that kid calm down… he's got a temper and I bet you know'' The Texan said as he opened the door to the quiet base. I looked at him, wondering if he could read my mind.

''Yeah, I guess you're right…'' I hummed as he went inside and a thought suddenly struck me.

Wouldn't this be the perfect time to escape? It was just the Texan and me, and I was way faster than him. Or, well, my body didn't look like it could handle running right now and what about Russel?

I bid down into my lip, still feeling tempted to try to run, but frankly, the Texan hadn't done or said anything mean to me. It would be disrespectful to run now and where should I go? I didn't even know where my team was or if they were even expecting me to come back. I bid harder down into my lip, I had been gone for minimum two weeks, and of course they weren't expecting me to come back.

''Kid?'' the Texan hummed from inside and I sighed, looking away from the gold desert and into the house.

Russel would just be mad if I ran now. I saw my own reflection in the Texans goggles and shook my head while following him inside.

I looked at the ragged, dirty and blue T-shirt on the floor, before looking down my chest. Small and round burn marks, bite marks, small wounds, scrapes and bruises were scattered across my chest, stomach and back. I didn't want to look how my legs looked like. My body started to tremble as I could remember the Frenchmen hands on my body. A knock on the door pulled me back to reality and away from the darkness.

''Ayh, Kid, you ready?'' a familiar voice hummed.

''Y-yeah…'' I called back and the door opened.

I looked down when I knew the Texan was looking at me, surely seeing the pattern on my body. None of us spoke while I could hear him nervously shifting around before sitting down on the bed behind me.

''This may sting a little'' he hummed calmly and felt something soft press against one of the wounds. Then, a small feeling of my skin burning and tingling in an uncomfortable way made me groan loudly.

''Told yeh'' he hummed and I hissed a little annoyed,

''Just get it over with''

''Yeah yeah'' he hummed back and a door slammed in the base somewhere.

Loud swearing followed quickly and I knew both the Texan and I were looking at the open door. Russel soon appeared, his pants were dusty and his chest was the same. He blinked surprised when he saw me but I couldn't tell if it was because of my condition or because I only had my bra and pants on. The Texan chuckled amused,

''What this, kid, did ya' tilt again?''

Russel furrowed his eyebrows,

''You can't run op those freaking sand hills''

''Well, ya' kinda knew that'' the Texan chuckled again and Russel looked annoyed while turning his attention to me.

His annoyed expression changed to anger when he started to stare more focused at my upper body.

''Seriously, if I ever get that-no, _when_ I get that freaking bastard I swear I'll-''

''stop, Russ…'' I hummed softly.

I avoided Russel's eyes and he left the room, slamming the door again. The base went quiet as the Texan kept cleansing the wounds and scrapes on my back. Even when I turned, we still didn't speak. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of anything but opened them again when the Texan suddenly hummed,

''Just let him get some steam out…'' I smiled faintly and nodded softly,

''Yeah... he's such a baby when he's mad''

The Texan chuckled and started to put bandage on the wounds. I ended up with most of my stomach being bandaged and my right shoulder too.

''Thanks'' I smiled and he sighed,

''Yeah yeah, just go look up on the kid… I'll get some food then'' he didn't look back at me before grabbing his stuff and walking out the room.

''Ugh, wait! Where is he?'' I asked while he was still in range.

''D'know!'' the Texan yelled back and a door opened and closed somewhere.

My fingers started to fidget with the fabric of my pants and I looked around. A red T-shirt had been tossed on the bed and I didn't hesitate to pull it on. Even do the bandages made it kinda difficult and the color really wasn't the one I was used to. Still, I didn't have any time or right to be picky about those kinds of things after all.

''Russ?'' I called, moving closer to the door and looking down the hallway. I groaned softly when he didn't answer.

''Russ?'' I called louder and walked down the hallway, looking at each door. Eventually, one of them opened and steam almost fell out.

''Russ?'' I murmured and finally noticed him in the middle of the steam. His hair was dripping and he tightened the grip in the towel that he had around his hips.

''What?'' he hummed, still looking and sounding pissed.

My eyes followed a single water drop travel down his chest and stomach, running over his muscles which flexed beneath his skin as he inhaled.

I swallowed, noticing how built he actually was. His slender hips could make one think otherwise and it had been to dark back in the cell for me to see him in detail like now. Three years fighting had done something good to his body. Both our face flushed slightly before I passed him into the room.

''I guess you're still pissed…?'' I hummed, sitting down on the bed as I watched him and tried to notice everything about him.

''About what…?'' he grumbled back and I furrowed my eyebrows,

''Whadda'ya think?'' I grumbled back, expecting him to look at me, but he disappeared back into the bathroom.

''If I knew, then why the hell would I ask?'' he grumbled back and I moaned annoyed, letting myself fall back down on the bed.

''You're such a bitch…'' I murmured so I knew he couldn't hear it if he was still in the bathroom.

I listened to him rustling around somewhere while I closed my eyes and tried to relax. This time, I didn't know how to sort it out between us…


	7. Chapter 7

''Yo, Cyan?'' a low voice silently crept into my ear while a warm breath hit my ear.

I felt my face move against the sheet when I groaned softly, refusing to open my eyes.

''Yo… Cyan, Engie made dinner…'' the voice appeared again along with a hand that slowly moved up my back. My muscles stretched beneath his hand, so he knew I was awake.

''Cyan…'' he whispered my name in a delicate and low voice, making my body tremble softly.

''Do you know how long it's been since last time I've slept in a bed?'' I turned my head, still not opening my eyes.

His fingers started fidgeting with the back of my T-shirt and he didn't say a word. I opened my eyes and felt how my jaw dropped.

''Russ… you-your hair…'' I mumbled, still staring at him. His free hand stroked through his hair. The sides and back were buzz short while the rest was still long.

''It's nothing… just come on, I hate cold food'' he hummed while looking away before standing up.

My eyes kept following him as he stood up. He was only wearing a red tank top and a pair of loose pants. He scratched his back head while waiting for me. None of us said a word as I stood up and walked to him. His eyes wandered back to mine when I took his hand with a gentle movement. Still, no words were spoken as I took the step and led him out the room. The bases were identical, so I knew the way just fine and I didn't want to make Engie wait too long for us.

''Cyan, stop…'' Russel hummed behind me and his hand grabbed my shoulder. I didn't say a word and he sighed, ''what's with that silence'shit?'' he growled and sighed when I still didn't answer.

Dinner had been awkward as hell. Engie had talked about some machine he was planning to build the following days as he tried the make the mood a little more pleasant, but nothing had worked. Russel had been quiet like death and I had simply followed his example, except for complementing the Engie on his cooking skills and thanking for the food later. After all, that had been the first real and warm food I had ate in weeks. But still, there weren't anything for me and Russel to talk about when Engie was there.

I doubt that he would have any interest in our special way of communicating through fighting and swearing at each other. Luckily, Engie had found an old dispenser in his workshop, so all my wounds were healed and the bandages were gone. Russel had tagged along and now we were on our way back through the almost dark hallways.

''You're such a punk'' he complained and pulled my shoulder, backing me up against the wall and keeping me there with his own body.

I felt my cheeks go red as I met his eyes and he leaned closer to me.

''Look… I know we always talk shit to each others, but hell, this silence'shit? It's pretty much killing me, ya'know? And yesterday that was… that was just because you were…'' his voice died and I slowly got the point.

''You were jealous?'' I asked rather surprised and couldn't keep a small smirk back, ''seriously?'' Russel grumbled annoyed and I smirked bigger, ''he was only treating my wounds and you know you couldn't have done it, so-''

His lips suddenly interrupted me softly. I let out a sigh against his lips before returning the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned my head back when his teeth sank softly into my under lip. I moaned softly, pulling him closer again.

''Oi, kids, do that stuff in yeh' room, not in the hallway'' the southern accent made it clear who was talking and both me and Russel turned our heads. Russel groaned annoyed while he moved backwards and scratched the back of his head. Engie grinned big at both of us before humming something to himself and walking the opposite way. I knew it was the way to the room with all the tools and machines that belonged to the base.

''Fuck face'' Russel grumbled beneath his breath before he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

''Hey hey, slow down'' I groaned after I stumbled but noticed that we were already inside his room.

I looked up at him just a few seconds before his lips were back on mine. I backed against the end of the one person bed, suddenly falling backwards and pulling him along.

The kisses were sloppy, quick, hungry and messy like none of us knew what we wanted to do. Everything went quick, like we had no time to do anything. Our cloth were pulled off and our hands roamed the others body with a warm touch. I felt his skin, scars, muscles and his hair. His lips and tongue traveled down my throat.

My fingers gripped his hair while I leaned my head backwards and moaned. His free hand moved beneath me and quickly removed my bra with ease as my free hand worked on pulling his pants down. It didn't take long before we were both as naked as we had been when we were born and we found ourselves simply looking at each other. We were both breathing quickly as we studied the other person's body with our eyes. My eyes found the scars my hands had felt and took in the sight of his muscles flexing when he moved and breathed. A large scar on the left side of his chest caught my eye, but I quickly lost interest when his hand moved down my stomach and kept moving with a certain destination.

I looked up and met his eyes; they were filled with lust and determination that made a delicate chill run down my spine. I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes, but ended up looking back at him with a smirk,

''You're already this hard? Don't tell me it's gonna be as quick as that blow job I gave ya'…''

''Shut up'' he grumbled annoyed before attacking my lips again with his.

I listened to our dog tags rattling against each other as he leaned closer down to me. His breath went against my lips and I met his eyes again. I smiled softly before gently wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, feeling his torso against mine. Somehow, I couldn't believe how real this was…


	8. Chapter 8

His breath moved from my neck to longer down my chest.

''I bet I own ya' something… So let me show ya' what I can…'' he hummed against my skin before his fingers softly brushed over my left nipple.

My teeth sank down into my lip while I moved my hands, letting my fingers dig into the sheet. I gasped loudly when a pair of moist lips closed around my right nipple and a tongue swirled around it with skills. His fingers started moving while his tongue and lips did the same, making me moan loudly.

''God!'' I moaned again when he started sucking hardly and softly bite my breasts.

He chuckled because of my reaction and two of his fingers stroked further down my stomach. I bit harder into my lips when those two fingers softly slipped inside me and moved perfectly. Russel chuckled softly while focusing on his fingers and looking up at me. He free hand kept swirling around my nipples,

''Talking about me being hard, you're, like, soaked down here'' his taunting voice and now matching grin made my face go red again and a annoyed groan appear from my lips.

''S-shut up…'' I mumbled embarrassed and he grinned bigger before refocusing his lips on my breasts.

I leaned my head back and tried to keeping my sounds back, but it didn't work very well until he suddenly stopped everything. I groaned while looking at him as he started licking his fingers slowly.

''Russ, what are you doing?'' I huffed while he adjusted his position.

''Whadda'ya think?'' he smirked before scoping his arms beneath my legs and pulling my lower body up.

''Oh god, don't tell me you're gonna…?'' I watched his smirk grew before he suddenly used his lips and tongue for something else.

I tossed my head back and let out a moan that easily could be loud enough so even Engie could hear us. I cursed beneath my breath when his tongue took over the work that his fingers had done before. My teeth sank down into my lip again, keeping the way to loud sounds and noises back while my hands gripped the sheets harder.

His tongue moved like it was educated in this and had scored perfect marks. He knew how to move, how to do it and when to do it. I closed my eyes and felt how my cheeks flushed while letting a moan out,

''Russ… _shit_-I can't... Ngh!'' I warned him before feeling how my muscles reacted to his work.

I moaned again when the orgasm dulled my sight and mind while my hands let go of the almost abused sheet. My breathing was unsteady when his lips caught mine and his hands went up my sides. His breath was close to mine when his hands moved beneath my hips and adjusted my legs around his sides.

''You're gonna keep layin' there or can we get moving?'' he grinned, waiting and ready to get it on. I smirked and met his eyes,

''I'm just waitin' for ya'' he grinned bigger while leaning a little in over me and finally pushing his hard member inside me.

We both let out a pleased sigh and he quickly started moving in a good pace. Both my hands grabbed the sheet again and he started thrusting harder. I watched his face while listening to my own quick panting. He opened his eyes while I looked at him, taking in the sight of him, sweating, with flushed cheeks, breathing unsteady and heavy while his muscles flexed beneath his warm and milky skin.

His pace quickened and both our dog tags rattled along with his thrusting. It only took him a few seconds to grab my legs and turning me to my side and adjusting slightly before he started thrusting again. One of his hands moved, grabbing my hip to steady himself while I started panting louder. I felt my own saliva running down my cheek, but when his fingers dug into my hip, I let out a loud moan instead of thinking about it.

''Ngh… harder! Oh god, Harder!'' I moaned, trying not to sound to needing, but judging from the look of his face, it didn't work. He grinned while leaning his head a little back, looking cocky as always.

''Heh, you're gonna dirty talk now? But 'kay, I'm listenin'…'' he grinned bigger and his thrusting turned harder.

I moaned loud and gripped the sheet again, not having enough air enough to come up with a snappy comeback.

He leaned down and closer to me while keeping the same pace as before. I reached my hands up and touched his face, feeling how his jaw tensed beneath my hand before I moved it, grabbing his dog tags and tugging in them. He got the hint and leaned down; close enough for me to press my lips against his. The kiss was soft and it almost seemed thoughtful and perfect but when his tongue parted my lips, he only made it better. Again, his skills with his tongue were obvious. For a moment, I grinned. Maybe it was because he rarely shut up, so his therefore nonstop talking could maybe explain how he could move his tongue like that. He suddenly withdrew and let out a low moan and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before I did the same and softly panted,

''Russ I-_Ngh!-_I can't… ugh, yes! Right there!'' I moaned when he hit something good and he groaned deeply, ''_shit!_'

Tt only took two more thrust. Two more thrust where he hit that good spot just perfectly again and a warm, tingling feeling spread through my body and made my mind and sight dull again.

Russel moaned lowly as he continued making a few and slow thrust, making both our orgasms better. The hard grip in my hip fainted and my leg was put down again. Both our breathings were rough and unsteady when he almost fell down beside me. Not a single word was spoken for a while but his chuckling broke the silence,

''So, we're cool now, right?'' I grinned while pulling the blanket up and leaning up against him, feeling his sweaty skin against mine.

''Don't ruin the good mood'' I hummed while his arm went around me, keeping me close to him.

''Yeah right, like that's possible…'' he grunted before his voice turned normal, ''Hey… tell me something''

''about what?'' I mumbled against his skin and looking up at him. His eyes were focused on the ceiling while he looked like he was overusing his brain while thinking.

''You know, about home… news, changing… just something'' I smiled softly.

After all, a lot had happened the years he had been gone, but it had been one year and a half since I had received a letter from home. The trains rarely stopped at our base, so the communicating with the outside world was at a minimum.

''Well… the last letter I got is a year and a half old, so I don't know a lot…'' I hummed while thinking about the things that had happened while he was gone and which news there had been in the letter.

''Well… some dude kinda took your spot on the baseball team,'' Russel let out a displeased grunt, ''… and I'm an aunt now''

''Seriously? Damn, who got a kid?''

''Louise… it's a girl'' I hummed, hoping he wouldn't ask the next question, but he would.

''Who's the dad?'' I sighed, there it was.

''Jack…'' Russel sat up and starred at me,

''Jack… like Jack my-''

''Brother, yeah…''

he blinked confused before he fell back down,

''Woah… I'm an uncle… damn'' he grinned and I smiled softly.

''yeah, and they're married… Michelle and Mike got married too…'' I hummed before laughing softly, ''I guess all our siblings are gonna get married'' I hummed again and kissed his cheek while Russel chuckled.

''The age is kinda perfect… and we're neighbors…'' he commented and I mumbled something quietly. It felt like I had been running for several days straight and I could barely keep my eyes open now. Judging from Russel's breathing, t sounded like he felt the same.

''G'night'' I mumbled before exhaling heavily and relaxing everything…


	9. Chapter 9

A loud noise woke me up and I almost fell out of the small bed. Russel wasn't there, but the sheet was still warm.

''Morning patrol…'' I mumbled before getting up and quickly stumbling out into the bathroom and turning on the water in the shower.

Another loud sound gave me another surprise while I waited for the water to turn warm. The loud noises kept coming while I showered and dressed and it was very clear, that it come from the Engine's workshop.

I jogged down the hallway and sprinted the last few meters. Well, I still hadn't lost my skills, but it was easy to feel that my muscles weren't the same.

I grumbled annoyed before knocking quickly on the door to Engine's workshop and opening the door while smiling,

''Morning', what's all that noise about?'' by the time I had opened the door halfway, I heard the Engie yelling something before the familiar sound and sight of a red sentry gun caught my eye. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like years to me.

I fell backwards and landed on my side while another loud sound went through the hallways. A sharp, familiar pain shot through my right shoulder, right thigh and knee. I groaned loudly and pressed my forehead against the cold floor. My jaw tensed up while I tried keeping the sounds back. Still, I almost screamed in pain when the Engie quickly picked me up and carried me into his workshop.

''Sorry kid, I thought it was broken…'' he huffed into my ear while he cleared his worktable in one movement, sending papers, pens, tools, a mug and other small things down on the floor before he lay me there.

''Fuck'fuck'FUCK! My knee!'' I screamed and grabbed my wounded knee.

The warm blood ran through my fingers and I started whimpering when I felt the blood warming my shoulder and thigh.

''Hang in there kid'' the Texan hummed while he rustled around with something behind me.

''Yo, what's all the yelling and screaming about-'' Russel's voice died out before I heard him running and a pair of hands pressed down on my shoulder.

''What the hell!'' he yelled in frustration and moved one of his hands to my thigh.

I groaned while Engie grumbled while moving something.

''Relax kid, the dispenser's almost done'' his voice was stressed and Russel pressed harder down on the wounds.

''What the hell happened you fuck face?'' Russel asked with a small, half scared, half worried voice and Engie grunted displeased,

''The sentry gun worked…''

My eyelids fluttered before closing and my head started to feel light and dizzy. I knew this meant that I had lost too much blood now.

''Fuckin' Hurry, Hardhat! She's passing out!'' Russel yelled and the Engie only yelled back,

''Quit the stressin', kid! Help me get it over to her instead!''

''What? You're not just gonna turn that fucking thing on? You gotta take the bullets out first, dude!''

Their voices sounded weird, just like all the sound around me. I tried shaking my head but I couldn't move. Russel was right; I would pass out any minute now.

''Hardhat you fucking fag! Do something!'' Russel yelled again before it just felt like I fell back into nothing…

Until I suddenly sat up.

My heart was racing and my breathing was quick, like I had been running for days. Close to panicking, I checked my shoulder, thigh and knee. There were no new scars, no wounds and no blood.

''Jesus fucking Christ…'' I huffed and let myself fall back down on the bed.

Russel was there, softly snoring next to me while sleeping like a rock. My heart and breathing slowed down while I wiped the sweat of my face with my palms. It was just a stupid dream, nothing else. I sighed while standing up and making my way into the bathroom. I grabbed one of his T-shirts and quickly put it on before turning the cold water on and splashing the water in my face. I listened to the water dripping back down into the sink.

''Something wrong?'' Russel's sleepy voice appeared behind me.

I looked at him in the mirror, watching how he stretched his arms and back before leaning against the doorframe. A pair of boxers was the only thing he wore and I looked back down into the sink when he moved closer. He threw his arms over my shoulder and practically leaned most of his weight against me.

''Hey?'' he hummed into my ear and I closed my head, tilting it to the side so he had more space. ''I asked ya' something…'' he hummed again and I let out a pleased sigh.

His hands moved, now stroking my bare thighs while he was still leaning against me.

''It was just a bad dream…'' I mumbled while his lips brushed against my neck before nibbling on my earlobe.

''Russ, don't tease… it's unfair, and don't do this before breakfast'' I grinned and felt his hands move up, caressing my stomach softly.

''I just wanna see something'' he quickly mumbled before his hands suddenly pulled the shirt up, exposing my bare chest.

My face went red when I actually realized, what he had just done while he started chuckling pleased into my ear. Purple marks, hickeys and small bite marks covered both my breasts.

''I told you I was good'' he grinned before I quickly pulled the shirt back down,

''you're lucky you didn't make anyone on my neck'' I grumbled annoyed but it quickly went away when he followed my jaw line with his lips before turning my head a little and placing his lips on mine.

''Jerk…'' I mumbled when he pulled away, smiling like a little kid on Christmas Eve.

''But you still like me'' he grinned and I couldn't keep a small smile back.

''Yeah yeah… where's my pants?'' I hummed while leaving the bathroom and trying to find my cloth, that were scattered across the room.

''So… you wanna talk about it?'' Russel asked before yawning, still leaning against the door frame.

''About what?'' I mumbled somewhat distracted by the challenge of finding my pants.

''That shitty dream…'' his voice appeared behind me and I looked over my shoulder, ''looking for these?'' he asked again with a grin while handing me my pants.

''Thanks… And it was just a fucked up dream…'' I answered before taking the loose pants on.

''So? I wanna hear…'' he pouted, reminding me of a little kid that wanted to know a secret.

''It's… It's stupid… like hell'' I sighed, wanting to convince him that it was utterly boring, but he didn't take the bait.

''Just tell me already, for fucks sake'' he pouted again and crossed him arms across his chest. Now he was really looking like a kid.

''I just… it was just something about a sentry gun… that worked…'' I grumbled the last part and heard how Russel chuckled,

''Y'know, Demo'Dude said something about microchips hidden somewhere in our body, so the sentry knows which one to shoot… 'course the dude was wasted''

''You believe that?'' I snorted, keeping a small smile back.

''No way,'' he snorted back, ''the dude was wasted…''

I laughed softly before wrapping my arms around him.

''Y'know, you're sometimes stupid, but in the cute way…'' I hummed while grinning, seeing how he wrinkled his nose and sticking out his tongue,

''Yeah right, like you're the one with the brain''

''Well, I got better grades then you'' I mumbled again before giving him a sweet, short kiss, ''let's see if Engie wanna make us breakfast''

He chuckled lightly, ''I'll race ya' to him''

''Deal'' I laughed softly.

He would win, I knew that, but I would take my revenge later…


	10. Chapter 10

''Hey! Hey, Russ! Wait!'' I huffed while trying to breathe.

This was worse than I had imagined.

''Damn, your legs are just shitty'' Russel complained with a smile, teasing.

''Shut up'' I huffed again, knowing my legs couldn't handle more running right now.

''You wanna go back?''

I nodded softly, ''yeah, but just finish here… I'll meet ya' back in the base then''

I smiled, knowing that he would be happy enough with that answer. Someone had to do the patrol after all.

''Deal'' he grinned and we spontaneously fist bumped.

''Kinda haven't done that in a while'' I grinned back at him.

''Can't say I have either'' he added before we did it again but now it was planned.

''C'ya'' I hummed while giving him a quick kiss before jogging back to the base.

''Oh, wait, Russ?'' I yelled while turning around and watching as he did the same.

''Don't tilt again'' I grinned while watching how he wrinkled his nose and grumbled something rather loud.

I let out a small laugh before jogging again. But I never really got that far before something made me stumble in the sand. A gunshot.

''Russ?'' I screamed while getting back up and running as fast as I could in the direction.

Another gunshot made me scream his name again. The pain in my legs slowed me down but it wasn't a problem when I noticed how it suddenly went down. I let myself slide down the hill side.

''You fucking faggot! Get off me!'' Russel yelled in anger as he lay face down in the sand, trying to reach his scattergun.

My mouth went dry as I noticed who was sitting on top of him.

''C-Ciel?'' I choked out and couldn't help but smile. The BLU spy blew smoke out from the corner of the mouth,

''Aaaah… Cyan, _ma petite scout_…''

''Cyan! Cyan! Get this bitch off me!'' Russel groaned rather furiously from the ground.

''Ciel, play nice'' I sighed and smiled bigger when he complained in French while getting up.

Russel frowned annoyed and quickly wiped the sand sticking on his face away. He got up, grabbed his scattergun and moved, so he stood next to me.

''You know this bitch?'' he groaned while he started dusting his shirt off.

''Yeah, he's the BLU spy, of course I know him'' I smiled while dusting sand of his shoulders before looking around.

''Ciel? Is Patrick with you?''

''Hmm… The bushman should be around here somewhere…'' Ciel hummed while studying me and I returned the look.

His French accent wasn't very strong at all. Even though he never spoke much about himself, I knew he was around 30 and had lived in America since he was 10. I liked him. His habit of studying people was quite handy for him. He always knew when something was wrong and he would sometimes listen to ones problem. Well, if he was in the mood.

''I didn't think you were alive'' Ciel commented while he took a long drag from his cigarette.

''My ass, like you already haven't replaced her, fuck face'' Russel grumbled and leaning his head a little back, looking arrogant and as smartass as he could.

''Never said anything about that, boy… I merely commented on my and the rest of my team beliefs'' Ciel spoke calmly and rather uninterested.

''God save the queen, The Sheila I saw was no ghost'' a chuckle from behind made me turn my head and my smile grew.

Patrick, the BLU sniper, grinned at me and adjusted his yellow aviators.

''Not yet'' I grinned back.

''Cyan, if my eyes do not deceive me, I believe that you're wearing the wrong color'' Ciel hummed while walked closer to me but stopped when Russel moved in front of me, ready with his scattergun.

''One more step, fuck face, and I'll trash ya' face'' Russel growled and Patrick lowered his aviators,

''All right mate, that Sheila is our scout and we gotta take her back, got it?'' his voice was rarely that serious, back it didn't seem to do anything to Russel.

''Fuck of you old fag, she ain't going nowhere'' Russel growled again. I grabbed his shoulder gently while giving Ciel and Patrick a quick nod.

''Russ, stop it… You know I gotta go back, I mean, I'm not a RED…'' I whispered and watched how his eyes turned softer, but disappointed,

''What the hell! I don't wanna fight you… or leave you with those fags'' he whispered back, still having anger in his voice.

''Russ… C'here…'' I whispered before pulling him closer and giving him a long and gentle kiss.

''I really don't wanna leave you, but we can't continiue like this! Hell, if the others found out what kind of stunt you and Engie pulled… I don't wanna think about the consequences'' I whispered with agony in my voice and I could see how it hit him.

''Bullshit…'' he murmured annoyed but he knew I was right.

''Look, I'll figure something out okay? And if we see each others on the battle field, let's just ignore each others…'' I whispered again before giving him a quick kiss.

Patrick coughed behind Russel. For a Sniper, he really wasn't a patient man.

''Yeah… Cool…'' Russel murmured while looking down. I let my fingers raise his chin with a small smile, ''Hey, don't be such a queer'' my smile turned into a grin when he grunted.

''I'll see ya''' I smiled while I gave his hand a quick squeeze with both mine.

''Yes yes, let's get moving, we don't have all day, Cyan'' Patrick sighed again when Russel muttered something beneath his breath and pulled me close.

''I never told you this but… I… fucking hell, I l-… I, well… I think I-'' I interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss,

''I know… and you know I feel the same way'' I smiled before moving over to Patrick, who was tapping his fingers rather impatiently against his arm.

''Cyan, wait!'' Russel yelled after me and quickly caught up. I smiled when I realized what he was going to do. After a quick fist bump, he gave me a nod before turning back and running back to the base.

''Cyan…'' Patrick's voice startled me, ''get moving'' he grumbled annoyed. I stood there for a few seconds before I did as I was told.


	11. Chapter 11

The warmth from the mug in my hands seemed unnecessary when thinking about the environment. This desert had the same warm temperature through the night like it was during the day.

I pulled my legs closer to myself before taking a small sip from the coffee Patrick had made. Even though it was the same cheap shit like always, Patrick made it taste better.

''Oi, Kid? Anything wrong down there?'' I looked up at Patrick and shook my head softly,

''Not really… I guess'' a sigh came from him as he sat down next to me, placing his precious hat on my head. As always, it was too big so I had to push it back a bit.

''look, Ah know you prob' don't wanna talk about it, but just 'cause that Frenchmen calls me bushman doesn't mean that I don't get people and all'' he hummed rather awkward while scratching his chin, ''but what in the hell happened to ya'?''

I smiled secretly before taking another sip.

''Ya' know… most of the team don't like you cuz you're a camper and all that shit, but seriously, I get you man… and yeah, I kinda don't wanna talk about that shit but you and Ciel are the only dudes here I actually thrust… and you to kinda saved my ass t'day''

''hey kid, I'm not telling you to get soft on me and that stuff-''

''That would be cute, though'' A chuckle interrupted Patrick, ''but our little scout already got someone by the looks of it'' Ciel smirked with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

''Ya' know how much I hate that little stunt of yours'' Patrick grunted as Ciel sat down beside him, swinging an arm around his shoulder.

''Fags'' I grinned and watched how Patrick's expression got utterly annoyed. Ciel smiled while whispering something to Patrick, whose face flushed faintly after that.

''Shove it'' he grumbled and Ciel chuckled again before turning his attention to me,

''In the end, I agree with whatever the uncivilized bushman were trying to say'' he took a drag from his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out, ''I've seen that… Spy working and I have already assumed that it was his idea?''

My gaze moved away from Ciel's blue eyes.

''Hell, if I had my weapons with me, then it would never have happened'' I grumbled while my mouth went dry from the memory.

''Then… what about the RED Scout?'' Patrick asked rather careful when Ciel entered the conversation again, ''Aaaah, Russel, I believe was his name, quite handsome yes, but rather bothersome on the field'' he sighed troubled but yelped when Patrick jabbed two fingers into his side.

I laughed softly but the laugh died quickly after,

''The RED spy did… horrible things to me but I saw Russel again because of that'' I hummed and was about to take another sip when someone yelled behind us and startled me,

''Hey! Fucking fags! Go screw in the van or some shit, I gotta talk to the chick!'' I cursed beneath my breath when my right hand burned because of the coffee.

''I fucking hate that kid'' Patrick muttered frustrated and Ciel merely chuckled again.

''Let the little kid have his way, I don't wanna hear him pouting about some shit'' he smiled and helped Patrick up.

''Go fuck yerself'''

''at least I'm getting something'' Ciel chuckled again while I heard him and Patrick's footsteps disappeared while a pair moved closer to me, stopping a few meters behind me.

''Huh, you're the previous scout? 'S not like you would have lasted long anyways'' the voice grinned arrogantly behind me and I responded with a sigh,

''What the hell do you want?''

''Just wanted to see the loser I replaced, guess I was right about the looser part''

I flew up, quickly grabbing the front of his shirt, ''What? You're gonna act all though and scare the little girl away? Huh? Fuck off, you're just an arrogant newbie with nothing to it'' I growled at him before pushing him away from me.

The guy was around my age, maybe a year younger. His hair was pitch black and long enough for the tips to be seen around the edge of his cap. A rather arrogant look was in his eyes and his grin matched that look.

''Crazy, the kitty got claws'' he grinned while letting his head tilt back a bit, so he looked more arrogant. ''But you're still shitty… or can those thin legs actually run?''

''Faster than yours'' I growled which only made him laugh,

''Really? Cool, prove it tomorrow then or did that nasty, _nasty_ RED spy fuck you to hard?''

I didn't really think about anything before I felt my fist hit his jaw and watched how he squirmed on the ground.

''Fuck!'' He spit beside him before his eyes returned to me, filled with anger.

''Fucking Bitch!'' he yelled while quickly getting on his feet, clenching his fist and aiming at my face with force. I closed my eyes just before I knew I would feel his fist and anger. But I never felt it.

I opened my eyes when the other scout groaned furiously and trying to get his hand free from Ciel's grip.

''Hitting on girl? And you called me a fag'' Ciel sighed dramatically while standing in between me and the scout.

Ciel let go of the scout's fist while pushing him back, forcing him to stumble a few steps backwards.

''Fuck you, queer, I'll remember this!'' the scout growled before lifting his cap from the ground and storming of like a displeased teenage girl.

Ciel chuckled while enjoying the show before he turned around, looking at me with a pleased smile,

''You hit him quite good there''

''He would have hit me better… Thanks''

Ciel grabbed the sniper hat from my head and placed it on his own.

''The little punk's name is Eli… He's from Boston, just like you and only a year younger then you'' Ciel spoke before finding a new cigarette and light it with elegance.

''You made a background check?'' I smirked with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled lightly,

''Actually, our beloved soldier did. I just took a look in some papers''

''Dude, he's gonna crack your skull with his shovel'' I grinned and watched how he blew the smoke out from his nose,

''Well, until that crazy, paranoid man finds out, which I highly doubt, then I'll figure something out'' he grinned back and gave me a quick nod, ''Get back to your room, I've got my own crazy man waiting for me in a dirty van'' he sighed dramatically again before he vanished.

''Yeah yeah'' I mumbled while smiling and started walking back to the base.

I closed the door behind me before I leaned my back against it before my head tilted back against it too.

''You don't remember me, do you?''

A voice startled me and I let out a rather loud gasp. I grabbed my bat but the movement was stopped when someone grabbed the other end of the bat too.

''I asked ya' something'' Eli grumbled annoyed while glaring at me.

I stared at him with surprise; he was only a few inches away from me.

''Back off'' I grumbled back but he didn't move an inch.

''When you answer my freaking question, then I'll back off'' He narrowed his eyes and I suddenly noticed that Eli was actually taller than me.

''Where should I know you from'' I grumbled and started looking at his face.

I narrowed my eyes when he seemed somewhat familiar but nothing rang a bell.

''6 years ago… I threw a baseball in yer face and gave you that scar on your forehead''

I felt how my jaw dropped slowly.

''You? That was you!'' I asked surprised and rather loud while letting go of the bat and poking him in the chest, ''you were that freaking annoying, little kid that couldn't swing the bat right!'' I yelled, remembering the whole day,

''You started bitching because I wouldn't let you swing and then you threw that ball in my face!''

Eli pushed me back against the door ''And then your fucking boyfriend beat the crap out of me! I was the dude everyone else laughed at because of that shit! That's your entire fault!'' He yelled back and I snorted with a smile,

''My fault? How can be my freaking fault? Fucking jackass! Get out!'' The bat fell down on the floor and a hand covered my mouth and both my wrist got caught above my head.

''You ruined my life'' he growled while I tried to get my hands free from his grip and moved my head.

''I want revenge'' he whispered close into my ear with a smirk, ''and I know who the RED scout is… I can't wait to show that queer how I swing a bat now'' his smirk made a chill run down my spine…


	12. Chapter 12

The hand covering my mouth finally withdrew and I didn't hesitate to start yelling, ''Revenge? What the hell, you're thinking like a 10 year old! Get a brain you dumbass!''

Eli glared at me and tightened his grip around my wrists, ''Shut the fuck up! And just wait, I'll get my fucking revenge'' he hissed before pulling me away from the door, ''Just. Fucking. Wait'' he hissed into my ear before letting my hands go and giving me a last glare before he left.

I stared at the door, waiting for him to return or something. But everything went silent along with his footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

''Freaking maniac'' I muttered just before the base sirens went off.

''INDTRUDERS! INDTRUDERS!'' The announcers voice called out from the countless speakers in every room in the base.

My heart started to beat like crazy. No one got near the bases after dark, only the spies.

I swallowed when grabbing my bat and storming out of the room and continuing down the hallway.

''GET THEM YOU FOOLS!'' the announcer almost screamed panicky into the microphone.

I passed the BLU Pyro on the way to the secured room with the Intel. ''Yo, flame dude, seen any spies?'' He shook his head before turning the next corner and I exhaled rather relieved. The relieved feeling didn't last very long when a hand covered my mouth and quickly and forcefully pulled me into a dark room I was passing.

My head was quickly banged against the wall while my hand that was holding the bat, got twisted behind my back. I let out loud groan from the pain and made one more when the person's free hand grabbed my neck in a tight grip.

''What the hell?'' I groaned irritated but instantly went quiet when I remembered the feeling of a gloved hand.

''Conaire…'' I hissed with venom in my voice but groaned yet again when he pulled my captured arm upwards.

''_Mon amour_… it'z been a while'' his voice crept into my ear like a snake.

His lips pressed tenderly against my neck and moved down to my shoulder, '''ou've gained weight, _oui?_'' he sighed into my ear with a small amount of disgust, '''ow sad…''

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I pushed myself backwards, forcing Conaire to take a few steps back. My arm was freed from his grip and I didn't hesitate to grab my bat and swing it, hitting him right on the side of his head.

He stumbled back against the wall behind him, pressing his hand against the wound I had made while glaring at me like he could kill me with his eyes.

I merely returned the look while trying to handle my quick breathing.

''_Merde_'' he hissed dangerously and took a sharp breath.

''Merde my ass'' I growled and swung my bat one more time, aiming for his head.

He was quicker than me this time, catching the bat just inches from his head and forcefully pushed it away before he vanished.

''Coward! Fucking cloaking in the middle of it? Fancy spy you are!'' I yelled while turning around myself a few times.

'' _Ne pas sous-estimer mes capacités_'' he sneered in my ear while pressing his pistol against the back of my head.

''Bad move'' I sneered back and quickly moved my head and swinging my bat again, this time hitting him right in the side.

He stumbled backwards again and I quickly saw my opening. I swung the bat once more but the movement stopped as quickly as I had started it. A gunshot I knew I had not fired filled my ears and my bat fell to the floor. Conaire smirked at me while vanishing as a sharp pain erupted in my left side.

''FUCK!'' I nearly screamed and quickly bit hard down into my lower lip.

''Don't die, _mon amour_'' A low chuckle filled the room before the door opened and almost soundless footsteps crept down the hallway.

My bat fell down and I quickly clutched my side.

''A RED SPY HAS THE INTEL! GET IT BACK YOU FOOLS!'' the announcer yelled furiously but I didn't really care much.

The warm blood ran down between my fingers, soaking my shirt and running down my other arm where it dripped from my elbow. I groaned while getting back up and nearly feel back against the wall.

''M-MEDIC!'' I called and managed to move out into the hallway.

''Medic for Jesus fucking Christ sake!'' I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

God, the pain.

My breathing quickened as I struggled to move down the hallway.

''Fuck'' I huffed while clutching the wound harder and groaned because of the pain. A muffled voice made me look up and I met my own glance in the Pyro's mask. He grunted something before quickly picking me up and into his arms. I groaned again and tried to suppress the pain while I felt the Pyro move. I clutched the wound harder while I let myself pass out in the Pyro's arms.

''Ze Spy shoot her? Mein Gott'' Medic complained close to my head and I let out a soft groan before struggling to open my eyes slowly.

''Fucking hell, my head'' I groaned while trying to sit up but was quickly held down by the medic.

''Ztupid Scout, get down!'' Medic sneered annoyed like always, ''don't make ze wound reopen… Dumkopf…'' he grumbled and walked over to his desk.

His hands searched through several papers before he pulled out a single paper and studied it closely. I sighed when he didn't say a word and noticed how the Pyro was staring at me.

He twitched when I looked at him,

''Hey dude, thanks'' I spoke and watched how he twitched again before he started mumbling something. The mask made almost every single word muffled and impossible to understand.

The Pyro had always been a weirdo. He never spoke much and when he did, you could hardly understand him. His fingers started fidgeting while something that reminded me of a grunt came from him before he suddenly took off.

''What's up with the flame dude?'' I asked rather surprised.

Medic simply shrugged his shoulders, ''Zat man…'' he shook his head shortly and I looked curious at him,

''That man what?''

''Nichts…'' He grumbled quickly, ''Sie müssen schlafen'' he mumbled while adjusting his glasses.

I glared at him while narrowing my eyes. The medic had never really been my favorite. Demoman had once told me about some twisted and sick experiments the Doc had made on dying patients, and I was started to believe the stories. Still, I knew better then disobeying his orders here in the medic bay. God knew what kind of liquids were in those jugs and glasses. I pressed my lips together while turning my back to the Medic. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea… but still,

''Yo Doc?'' a grumble, ''what happened?'' Medic sighed and let the paper fall down shortly,

''you were shot… Schlaf!''

''Yeah bu-''

''SCHLAF!''

I pressed my lips together again and stared at him for a while when he took a new piece of paper from his desk. Once more, he adjusted his glasses. I turned my back to medic again.


	13. Chapter 13

With a racing heart, I crept around the wall and into the room with the RED's Intel. Taking a look around and deciding everything seemed just fine, I sprinted forwards, grabbing the briefcase quickly before getting the hell out of the room again.

I smirked when the Announcer told both team about my move and hurried up the stairs and into the normally more abandoned places of the war area. A system of run down houses seemed to be the best and most subtle way, as almost everybody never fought in there. The space was too narrow, making it harder to control rocket, fire and bombs. A bonus was how easy it was to spot the sniper dot in there.

On my way into the first house, I jumped pass Pyro, who gave me a quick thumps up and mumbled something quickly. He laughed as he charged into the base, letting his fire roam through the hallways. I grinned, already feeling bad for those about to hit respawn. Dying from fire damage had never been one of my favorites.

I crept into the first house and didn't waste much time on getting upstairs. Soldiers' rockets had made a perfect hallway down the houses, allowing people to jump from one to another without problems. Hearing shots behind me, I grimaced and picked up the paste. After two days of ceasefire, a dispenser and some good food Demoman had cooked, my body was rather on top again and it fit me just fine.

I jumped into the third house, knowing there were three more left, and probably a battle outside; I slowed down, not wanting to give up my alternative route by making a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time I fell through the floor. It turned out to be a perfect decision.

Footsteps ahead warned me and I quickly threw myself into a small room, surely a closet or something, judging from its size. My heart raced faster as the footsteps came closer and stopped outside the closet for a few seconds, then they moved on. I exhaled softly, collecting myself before peeking outside, making sure it was safe. Stepping out, it quickly became clear that it hadn't been as save as I had thought.

The tip of a baseball bat tapped against the back of my head,

''Y'know, sneaking ain't really your thing'' Russel smirked behind me and lowered his bat.

''Hell, it got me this far and that thing on my back.'' I hummed with a smile.

''Which I'm s'pposed to take back.''

''Really? I've never heard of that procedure.'' I smirked.

''Hmm? 'S quite simple… You just gotta stand still,'' His hands sneaked around my waist, ''… And then, I'll take care of that thing.'' His voice nearly caressed my ear and made me sigh softly.

''Really? Right, but… 'S this really the right place for such a procedure?'' I hummed again, turning around and smirking at him.

''Screw it.'' He returned the smirk before planting his lips on mine.

I smirked against his lips before returning the kiss.

A mixture of a grunt and a groan came from me as Russel backed me up against the wall. I heard a few papers fall out of the briefcase but that didn't seem to worry me at all.

His hands moved up beneath my shirt, caressing my skin while his lips trail down my jaw and down my neck. Just as my eyes opened, I caught a glimpse of a red dot and heard a gunshot.

I hit respawn…

The usual nausea and light headedness nearly forced me down on my knees. I shook my head, trying to think of a joke to tell myself but nothing really came to mind. Respawn was just as shitty and as unpleasant as it had always been.

''What the hell kid, you had it!''

''Shut up…'' I grumbled bitterly before shooting a glare at Patrick, who stood next to me. ''Hell man, you got killed too ya' know''

''Yeah, by a French slime bag with a bloody knife wedged in my back!'' He growled like an animal while adjusting his hat and trademark, yellow tinted aviators.

''Well, 's not like I tried to lose it on purpose, ya' know?'' I hummed back, adjusting my cap with a pout.

''Really? I saw you quite occupied with the other Scout''

Both me and Patrick looked towards the door, watching Ciel, who stood with a smirk and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He was leaning against the door frame, looking pretty pleased. Though, he had good reasons for that. As far as I knew, Ciel had been keeping both the RED Engineer and Sniper busy today.

As I didn't answer, Patrick sighed and joined Ciel in the door frame, ''Kid, Do yer job and then have fun, otherwise, 's not gonna be good, I tell ya'…'' He hummed before snatching Ciel's cigarette and walking out.

''Don't worry, he's just having a bad day… Apparently, the RED Scout has been quite busy with sneaking up on him when he's not… let's say distracting you.'' Ciel smirked and found a new cigarette, lit it and went back to the battlefield.

I furrowed my eyebrows before looking down on my feet, they were kinda right after all. Muttering, I tucked my cap a bit down before running out.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick hadn't been the only one who had taken notice of my somewhat little screw up, either that or he had just told the whole team. I doubted the last one. The rest of the battle had been rather peaceful, sure, people hit respawn, but no one tried to get the other teams intelligence.

The bed creaked when I moved to lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I moved my hands behind my head and started counting the dark spots in the wood the ceiling was made of. I wouldn't call this being grounded, mainly because I had more pride than that, but I knew the team, except Hardhat and Ciel, would send some glares my way.

I groaned when turning around, pressing my face against the mattress.

''Fucking team, do a better job ya'self'' I muttered down into the mattress while trying to think of something to do.

I bit my lip softly when I thought of something, or more, of someone.

I rolled around, laying on my back again, before I let my hand run down south. A tingle ran down my body while I got my belt out of the way. I sighed when I heard his voice in my head, 'ya really couldn't wait?', he would be smirking, oh that smirk.

I bit my lip again and my hand moved beneath the loose pants and underwear, I guess I couldn't.

His voice rang in my head again, 'Jeez, you're already wet, I'm pretty fucking awesome, ain't I?'

''Of course you are…'' I whispered beneath my breath and let my fingers get to work slowly, ''fucking hot, 'n sexy nnnn…'' my voiced turned into a low moan.

My back arched slightly and I bit hard down into my lip, when a low noise came from outside the window. Having a room in the end of the base that had a basement below, making the end higher up than the rest of the base, I figured someone was just walking by outside, my mind quickly forgot it.

My fingers moved a bit faster and my breathing followed right after. My body twisted to the sides on its own, while my free hand clutched my T-shirt. Biting harder into my lip, I kept the loudest noises back, allowing me to hear the same noise from before, just louder.

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and let out a sigh, ignoring it again. The warm, tingly feeling spread from my workspace both up and down. My toes curled and dug down into the mattress.

I leaned my head back when I found a rather good image of him in my head, even when it was a couple of years old, it still worked perfectly. The warmth of that special summer returned to me and the image of a sweaty, half naked Russel returned also.

He stood without his shirt on, it was the end of a hot summers day. I watched him adjust his cap while sweet ran down his body. His trademark smirk and his favorite baseball bat over his shoulder, Russel looked perfect in the light from the almost red sun. The way he said 'Hey' always made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

My teeth let go of my lip, letting out a soundless moan while my back arched further.

The sound appeared again, but this time I recognized it. Slowing down a little, the sound came again, just louder, and I quickly got up.

Someone was throwing stones at my window.

I buttoned my pants and tucked the shirt down infront of it, not having time to zip them up or even close the belt, I pulled the curtains away and opened the window. A little stone hit my forehead as I leaned out the window.

''Shit man, sorry!'' someone whispered, ''thought ya' didn't hear it''

I smiled big, ''Shit man, better watch it next time'' I whispered back, ''What the hell are you doing here?''

Russel smirked charmingly. He adjusted his cap as a few sweat pearls ran down his face. His cloths were dusty, so he had defiantly been running.

''Not much, just out running, ya' know…'' he trailed off. I could hear there was more to it.

''Christ, you shouldn't be here! Dunno what the fuck my team would do if they saw you here.'' I sighed, getting my breathing down to normal speed again.

''Hell, it's freaking ceasefire!'' He grunted and started working on getting up through the window, ''move, will ya'?'' he grunted and I did.

Almost falling through the window, Russel's entrance seemed rather inelegant, but he got into my room. He closed the window behind him and pulled the curtains back.

''Christ it's freaking hot in here!'' he grinned while turning around, leaning against the wall behind him.

It was then I noticed. My face was still flushed and my pants halfway undone. I looked down at the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice anything and started fidgeting with my hair, so it wouldn't be so obvious. The large shirt should take care of the pants problem, but for the flushed face, I could merely hope he wouldn't notice.

When I looked back up, the grin on his face quickly squashed my hope.

''You look freaking hot right now'' his comment made me let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

''Thanks'' I mumbled and smiled softly.

He chuckled shortly and got up, moving closer to me slowly. He stopped a few inches away from me, now looking down at me with his usually unreadable glance.

''Your face is flushed… The room is hot, your hair was a mess, your pants…'' he made a pause while his hand got the button up, and within the matter of seconds, my pants lay pooled around my ankles, ''both belt and zipper 's undone…''

The grin on his face nearly killed me. I pressed my lips slightly together, knowing I really couldn't defend my situation.

''What, did I interrupt something?'' he asked grinningly before his hand moved back down, playing with the edge of my underwear, ''boxers, really?''

''They're the best to run in'' I hummed before grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer and catching his lips.

He let out a grunt against my lips before somehow managing to back me to the bed and get me down on it. He quickly got himself in between my legs, pulling down my boxers while moving his lips down my throat.

''What did ya' think about?'' he hummed against my neck. I knew he was still grinning.

''You, moron''

''Really?''

''No, idiot, I thought about Hardhat''

''How was it?''

''Good until you interrupted'' I hummed and let out a little moan when his fingers started teasing.

''Must've been, you're pretty soaked,'' he grinned, defiantly, ''what did ya' do it to?''

I felt my cheeks redden, ''what?'' I choked out.

''Ya' know, what picture of me did ya' use?''

''Y-you remember that hot summer?'' I let out a moan when he hummed against my neck, ''we were… were done playing baseball and you had just taken your shirt off'' I mumbled clearly embarrassed.

''Yeah, that was a good day'' he hummed and moved back up, finding my lips again as his fingers entered and did those wonderful things again.

I didn't answer him and closed my eyes with a moan. I knew I couldn't keep this up for long.


	15. Chapter 15

Teeth scraped against my throat, making me let out a somewhat displeased groan, ''Fuck you Russ, don't make marks people can see!''

He let out a low chuckle while he did something with his fingers, making me utter a way more pleased sound. My fingers twisted themselves into the sheets while I arched my back just a bit. I knew Russel would be watching me, so I might as well show him I liked it. My teeth sank down into my lip for a second, then I let my lip go and ran the tip of my tongue across it while I leaned my head back a little, before I opened my eyes and caught his.

I watched his cheeks go red and he got a nearly speechless expression while he swallowed hard, even his fingers slowed down. I barely got to flash him a smirk before his lips caught mine rather aggressive. The kiss got just as sloppy as aggressive and ended with me groaning loudly.

''Dude!'' I ran a finger across my lip, ''it's bleeding!''

The taste of blood always reminded me of the battlefield, but I quickly cast the turnoff thought away again.

I looked back at him, seeing that same expression he had on before, ''What?''

His cheeks went red again, ''nothing, I was just… sorry, didn't mean to bite that hard, I just… 'n you were…'' his voice trailed off slowly.

I smiled softly while I lay my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

''You're really a kid''

His body pressed against mine as I kissed him softly and I quickly noticed why his cheeks had gone red. I smirked and watched him closely as I adjusted my position a little, moving my thigh up and down against his arousal. He let out a low moan and leaned his forehead against mine.

''Dinners gonna be ready soon, but…'' I moved my leg again, earning yet another moan from him, '''s not like I can leave you like this''

''You haven't gotten off either'' He hummed and moved his head, kissing my neck again.

''Quickie?''

I ran my hand down his back, feeling his muscles move beneath my hand, I tugged his T-shirt up and got it off him. He smirked pleased and opened his belt while giving me a quick kiss on the lips,

''I can live with that''

We both smirked and picked up the paste. Pushing my oversized T-shirt up, his hands roamed my chest without hesitation before going beneath my back, opening my bra and pushing that up as well. In the meantime, I pushed his pants and boxers far enough down for his hard on to stand out freely from its clothed prison. His belt mingled as he moved while repositioning himself. I ran my hand down his throat, playing sweetly with his dog tags.

''Ya' wanna switch 'em?''

I looked at him with a surprised face, ''like… I have yours and you have mine?''

He nodded quickly while one of his hands went back to my chest, using his skilled fingers again. I let myself fall back down while I straddled my legs around him.

''I'd like that'' I hummed with a smile before I ran my hand down his bare torso, again feeling the movement of his muscles and his quick breathing, which mine matched now.

His hand moved down to my hip while the other hand grabbed his member. His eyes caught mine when he penetrated. My hands grabbed his shoulders and my fingernails dug into them as I felt myself stretch for him. My shoulders trembled shortly and he whispered a low 'sorry'. When he started to move his hips, the pain turned into the well known pleasure, just better.

My hands left his shoulders, one of them clutching the sheet while the other covered my mouth, keeping the loudest sounds back.

'A freaking shame I-I… oh god, hah, that I can't get to, ya' know, hear ya''' making several pauses, he finally finished his sentence while thrusting both quicker and harder.

I bit down into my hand and tightened my grip and the sheets while his low moans just rushed the process of the warm feeling roaming through my body. My back arched when I pushed myself back, taking in more of him and hitting that sweet spot. His response had been too loud, but he managed to keep his mouth closed. His grip on my hip tightened while I matched his speed, proving that sex with good teamwork made it even better.

It didn't take much longer before we both knew we were close. I moved my hand and moaned his name before he moved closer, catching my lips. The missed, warm feeling spread through my body and was only made better when he moaned my name lowly against my neck.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, catching our breaths in silence together.

I was the first to move, catching his dog tags and replacing them with mine while smiling softly.

''Suits you'' he smirked and gave me a quick kiss while getting up.

''No shit, mine looks the same'' I grinned while getting my bra closed again.

''By the way.'' He paused while closing his belt, clearly showing he couldn't multitask very well, ''I was just thinking, you know, do you still, like… Can you get knocked up out here?''

''hmm?'' I hummed while getting a clean pair of boxers, ''Uh, no, the Medic gives me something every third month, I don't even get my period, says it just problematic, and well yeah, it kinda is''

''Uh, cool…'' he found his shirt and got it on, ''Just wanted to know cuz, well-''

''It's fine, 's not like you're not allowed asking things'' I smiled.

Without any pants, I moved close to him and gave him a long kiss, earning a smirk from him when I got my pants back on.

''You know, that face you make after sex, I've seen that before'' He spoke while picking up his cap from the floor.

''Well yeah, 's the second time now, fool'' I grinned while putting my hair into a high ponytail.

''No no, well yeah, but I mean, like, it's the same freaking expression as when you made a homerun back home''

''What?'' I stared at him surprised.

''I'm not shitting you! It's totally the same!''

I stared at him for a few seconds before I burst out laughing, ''really? Shit man, better work on that''

''Nah, I like it, cuz then I'm still the only one who knows that'' he grinned while opening the window and checking if the area was clear.

''You're a freaking weirdo, you know that?'' I moved closer to him, pulling his cap down so it covered his eyes.

He flashed me a smirk before getting his cap right and giving me a quick kiss, ''you're the weirdo, but I'd better go, I'll see ya'''

I watched him jump down, landing solid on his feet with ease.

''yeah, see ya'''

I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. A sigh escaped my lips while I closed the window, looked at myself in a mirror and left the room. I was getting pretty hungry after all.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Well, kinda thought this needed a bit more light on the team outside battle. Found that dinner was prob. a good place to start and I think I'm gonna include more of these things.

Again, I hope you like it and everything belongs to Valve, except the OC, figures she's kinda mine

Getting closer to the kitchen, the noise from my teammates could already be heard. It sounded like Hardhat had made some good food. Still, compared to Demo's cooking, everything else was good. While tugging Russel's dog tags beneath my shirt, I exhaled slowly and stepped inside the kitchen with a satisfied look. Hardhat gave me a quick greeting before I almost feel down on my usual seat, getting another greeting from Patrick and Ciel.

''About time yew showed up'' Engie hummed as he sat the pot with stew down on the table.

As always, Demomand and Heavy started arguing about who got first. I watched it with a smirk but the outcome was just like always too. The Medic interrupted while the Soldier declared his right to be first. I just waited for Ciel to speak.

''Ah, my coworkers, the lady's first, oui?''

''Why, thank you Ciel, and sorry Engie, I just got lost in my thoughts'' I smiled before helping myself to some good looking stew.

The arguing started again while I started eating, almost moaning because of the good taste,

''I freaking love your cooking, Engie!'' I groaned before stuffing my mouth.

This brought a smile to the Texans lips and he adjusted his helmet a bit. He never was good at those comments, especially not when they didn't have anything to do with his machines.

I smirked and stuffed my mouth again while Ciel took the chance and simply grabbed some stew as well. Order fell in with the rest of the team and soon enough, everybody praised the cooking in their own way. Some more than others.

The conversation turned around and the content started to be like the usual as well; memories, today's battle, strategy and the most absurd kills. When Soldier started telling about his way of finishing both the RED Heavy and following Medic, I leaned in over the table to remind him, that he merely interrupted my work in progress with a grin. The discussion started while others joined, either telling that they had something to do with as well or simply just to point out that they had made a better kill then that.

I leaned back grinning, stuffing my mouth while I looked around the table. This was one off the days, where I loved my team. Still, that thought was forgotten as I locked eyes with Eli.

You couldn't say I had forgotten about his threat but when dealing with Conaire, getting shot and afterwards failing to cap the Intel, and that was all Russel's fault, it really wasn't the thing occupying my mind the most.

It quickly turned into a stare off and Ciel elbowed me softly. I took it as his try to end it, but my stare didn't move. Ciel sighed and muttered something low in French, getting Patrick's attention. Patrick looked back and forth between Eli and me, but didn't look like he bothered to do anything. I felt Engie's eyes on me as well, but the Texan knew better then to meddle with other people business before asking for permission to do so.

As the rest of the team noticed, the table felt silent, and I used that silence.

''What the fuck is your problem?'' I muttered annoyed.

''That fucking thing I'm looking at'' Eli muttered back.

''At least you don't have the same view as me''

''I think mine's the worst''

''Really? Cuz I'm pretty sure I'm looking at a fucking ugly kid here''

''Well, the shit 's not really the same as an ugly ass bitch''

''Momma's boy!''

''Dumbass bitch!''

I stood up quickly so the chair fell to the floor behind me.

''You know what, maybe you should try acting your own age, it's fucking awesome! You should even consider to GROW A PAIR and don't be such a big bitch like me but a fucking man! And get a fucking life in the meantime and leave my ass alone!'' I yelled before storming out of the kitchen and back down the hallway.

The silence remained while I slammed the door behind me and locked it. My back leaned against the door while I stared at the floor with furrowed eyebrows. I knew someone would comment on this later.

I lifted my head when it knocked on the door, or now.

''Ey kid, are you alright in there?''

A faint smile appeared when I heard the Texan drawl.

I moved away from the door and opened it slowly.

''I'm just fine''

''Kid…''

Even without seeing his eyes, I knew how worried they would be. I couldn't just brush him off like this. In the end, I moved to the side and let him in, again locking the door.

I sat down on my bed and he followed, taking off his helmet and fidgeting with it in his hands.

''Yew two Scout's… Ah knew right from the begging, this wouldn't work out'' He sighed softly before turning, looking at me instead of the helmet.

''There's more to it than that…'' my voice trailed off before I ended up explaining the whole thing; what had happened back at the RED (of course I didn't mention Russel), why Eli didn't like me because of Russel and that loosing the Intel was still bugging me.

Being the good listener he is, Engie didn't do anything else than nod and say 'hmm' at the right times. When he finally said something, it made me look at him with surprise,

''That Russel, that's the RED Scout, aint' it?''

I swallowed hard while feeling myself starting to panic.

''Hey hey now! No need for getting all pale 'ere, I'm just asking as a friend, alright partner?'' His hands nearly gripped my shoulders while his face clearly showed his dismay.

''Yeah, he kinda is…'' I hummed after calming down, ''but please, don't tell anyone! I have no idea what the fuck would happen but I'm really not interested in what the old hag would do''

''Relax kid, ah aint'' his low chuckle made me smile, '' ah said ah was here as a friend, remember?''

''Yeah, thanks… I hope I didn't make to big scene out there though'' I sighed and looked back down.

It felt good to actually let someone know something for a change, well sure, Ciel and Patrick already knew about Russel, but none of them were interested in my private affairs nor would they listen to it. They were the friends you didn't talk about your past with. Engie wasn't like that.

''Seems like yew kinda did, kid'' he chuckled again and I leaned back, looking at the ceiling.

''Well, I thought he kinda needed to hear it…'' I hummed and let a comfortable silence lay between us for a moment.

''Hey, won't you tell something about Texas? Never been there'' I knew the Texan would be smiling because of my request.

''Sure thing kid…'' he hummed happily and took a deep breath before begging.

The southern drawl revolved around everything from the farm, horses and his PHD in so many things. I smiled while relaxing and closing my eyes. Texas didn't sound like such a stupid place, maybe it was even worth visiting sometime.

I sighed, sometime when this war is over…

In the early hours of morning, my eyelids fluttered before opening slowly. The light spilled into the room from the window, I had forgotten to close the curtains again. Sitting up and stretching, I noticed I was still fully clothed. Engie's stories were surely to blame. Listening to his southern drawl was one of the most relaxing things I knew after all.

Still groggy, I got up and pulled the curtains closed before walking back to bed, nearly falling down on it. I pulled the sheet over me, might as well still try to get some sleep, even if I didn't know how long it would take before Soldier would get up and wake everyone with his usual morning motivation speech.


	17. Chapter 17

''5 minutes 'till the battle starts!'' The announcer warned.

The calm before the storm, setup time had never been my favorite thing to do. Everybody seemed restless and kept making sure their equipment was as it should be. Patrick had already changed between the Huntsman and his old scope several times before being safe and choosing the scope. He snatched a cigarette from Ciel, the fourth already, while he stared at the gates with a numb expression. Ciel didn't say anything while getting a last smoke and checking his watch impatiently.

The rest of the team acted the same way, checking the toolbox, rockets and if they had enough homemade moonshine with them.

I tried to focus, or at least find some calm before heading out, while gently swinging around with my bat. Today's battle wouldn't be the most exciting. Our orders were clear, just get into the old warehouse in the middle and keep it. No intelligence or progressing on to a new point, just a hunt for surplices.

I sighed when the announcer's voice roamed through the speakers again. The battle was about to begin.

My eyes followed the red dot on the floor while my breathing quickened. Squatting down and pressing my back against the wall, my knuckles went white as I tightened the grip around my scattergun. If I moved, the RED sniper would surely shoot me. Thinking squatting down beneath a window was smart started to backfire rapidly.

Trying to keep my breathing under control, I looked down. While being chased by the RED soldier inside the reason for the battle, the old warehouse, I ran up some stairs while planting two god shots in his face, which finally got him down, and ended up here on a platform, having a window right above my head and a clear view over the rest of the warehouse.

I was about to curse when I heard footsteps. I moved as quickly as I could to the side, now being hidden inside what seemed to be the old control room.

''Hell… That was easy.'' Rustling ''Sentry goin' up!''

A small smirk played on my lips when I recognized the voice, even if it wasn't our own Engie, it could have been worse. The smirk vanished when I remembered I had smashed his dispenser yesterday, maybe he held a grudge today. I decided to play it safe and wait or find some other way out.

Footsteps on the stairs made me drop the last plan. Pressing my back harder against the wall and holding my breath, I squeezed my eyes shut and waited.

The footsteps got closer, stopped for a few seconds before they moved back down. I exhaled and felt my muscles relax, but that had clearly been too soon. The footsteps stopped and turned around. A shotgun was loaded close by and I felt my heart beat against my ribs.

''Come here, sissy!'' he growled

''Yo Hardhat, need a dispenser here!'' Russel's voice called out impatiently from below.

I pressed my lips together until I heard a low grumble and footsteps leading away from my hiding spot.

''Hey whadda' looking at?'' Russel asked while it sounded like he moved up the stairs.

''Nothing kid, just though ah heard somethin'…''

I listened to Engies heavy footsteps go back down the stairs while Russel stood still.

''I'll look''

My heart beat faster again. I didn't know if I should be nervous or be happy enough with the turnout. Surely, Russel wouldn't kill me, but hell; he couldn't get me out of here without help from the Engie anyways.

''Thanks kid''

''Seriously dude, you've gotta stop calling me kid, I ain't no kid!'' Russel groaned while his light footsteps came closer.

''I'll call yeh something else when yeh're older'' Engie chuckled while I heard a wrench being hit against metal.

Russel snorted, it sounded like he was on the other side of the thin wall now.

My muscles didn't know how to act, going back and forth between tensing up and relaxing again. I looked down, seeing how my knuckles were all white again before my glance went back to the door opening. When I saw the first glimpse of his back, the adrenalin kicked in and my body moved in its own.

I jumped up, landing solid on my feet, and watched how Russel just barely got to turn his head before I fired two shots before jumping again, aiming for the window, while I fired one more shot. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see that I had just killed him. My body hit the window and crashed it.

It was when I hit the ground I felt the pain. I cried out medic out of habit while trying to get up. The adrenalin kept the pain at a minimum while it pumped through my veins. I called for medic again, trying to get up in the meantime, but I couldn't' move the slightest.

''Ach mein got, lay ztill''

My lips twitched into a smile, never had I been more glad to hear medic's voice. My smile quickly fainted while I realized what I had done, Russel wasn't gonna forget about this easily, I knew that.

''Little kid, you look bad…'' Heavy hummed next to me, pulling a piece of glass out of my arm, making me groan.

''No shit, there's a Sentry in there, just so ya' know…'' I commented quite sarcastically before getting up, trying to see if my muscles were working again.

''Don't go jumping out of windows again, kid'' Engie joined the conversation, ''Medic, could you help a partner?'' He grinned, referring to the bullet hole in his shoulder.

Medic cursed overdramatically before turning his attention and medicgun towards Engie. I watched him getting healed while pressing my lips together, might as well start thinking about an excuse for killing Russel…


	18. Chapter 18

My fingers were nervously fidgeting with my T-shirt. My eyebrows kept going back and forth between frowning and normal. I pressed my lips together with an annoyed expression, Russel wasn't showing up. I stared at the window from my bed, waiting for the sound of pebbles hitting it. They didn't appear though.

I decided to frown while leaning back against the wall, crossing my arms. Was it really that bad? I did my job but I couldn't help but wonder if he would have done it as well. He probably wouldn't have. No matter how I looked at it inside me head, I ended up feeling bad no matter what.

I let my head bump back against the wall, maybe it could punch some clarity into it. Even the Texan couldn't help, he merely chuckled 'Ah solve problems, kid, not dilemmas like that'.

I got up with a sigh, opening the window lazily and noticed how dark it already was.

'''s not like he's gonna show up now…'' I sighed and stared emptily out into the night.

'''s not like I felt showing up though…''

I choked out a surprised gasp and fell backwards when someone muttered.

''Aw fucking Christ, I'm _sorry_, hope I didn't kill ya' in there!'' Russel cursed bitterly while I got back to the window.

Standing directly beneath me, Russel had his arms crossed over his chest and one of the most pissed off expressions I had seen.

''I'm sor-wait, how long have you been out here?'' I asked while looking down, noticing how he avoided my glance.

''T'was still light when I left… so dunno, quite a while I guess'' He grunted displeased, still not looking at me.

''Why didn't you just come in- ah, never mind, watch it'' I hummed while trying to get out of the window and down to him.

Awkwardly, I wasn't very good or elegant at it and landed on my back, whimpering as I hit my head. Russel sighed softly and offered me a hand, which I didn't hesitate to take.

''Thanks'' I mumbled after getting up, still embarrassed over my landing, ''look, I get why you're pissed,'' he uttered a displeased sound, ''and I'm sorry! I don't know why- or how I even did it. My body just moved, y'know?''

I looked at him with begging eyes, clearly showing I hated it when he was mad at me. When he finally looked at me, his expression hadn't changed much.

''Y'know, I said this back then, I don't wanna fucking fight ya', but that does sure as hell not mean, that I ain't gonna kill you if you kill me!'' He grumbled quite angry.

''Well, I never said that you shouldn't! I'm sorry, alright? But I did my freakin' job-''

''Don't you fucking dare say, what I think you're gonna say!''

''And what would that be?''

''That you did your fucking job!''

''Well, I fucking did, didn't I?''

After that, we both went quiet as he finally looked at me again. I couldn't read him at all; I hated that feeling the most.

''So what, we just start killing each other? Can't do that shit'' He hummed, breaking the awkward silence.

''Russ, I never said we sho-''

''But you still freakin' killed me! You god fucking knew I wouldn't have killed you back in there!'' he raised his voice along with spreading out his arms, ''I just thought, like… you cared more about me than that…'' his voice nearly turned into a whisper while I felt stabbed.

''You know that's not true…'' I whispered, looking at him with a hurt expression.

''Well, that's what I thought'' he said with a heartbreaking smile.

''Russ-''

''Screw it'' He hummed, still having that smile while he started walking.

I stared after him before I realized what he was doing and called after him, ''Russ, come back, please!''

''Just fucking forget it!''

I felt tears press on but I kept them away.

He didn't stop and I started to run after him, ''Russ, would you fucking stop?''

''Russ!'' I call as I got in front of him, trying to block his way, ''Just… Don't, don't leave like this''

''What's it gonna change, you're gonna do your job'' he muttered bitterly, almost glaring at me.

Still, it didn't stop him and he merely passed me without a problem. I called his name again, still keeping up with him as he didn't even respond to his name anymore. I pressed my lips together as I didn't see any other option.

I tackled him like we had done when we were kids.

He let out a displeased and somewhat surprised groan as I sat myself down on his stomach, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

''Cheap'' He snorted displeased, ''get off''

''No''

''Come fucking on, we're not kids anymore!''

''The method is working, you're staying here until I'm done speaking!'' I grumbled and he groaned again.

''Listen, I'm sorry I killed you. I was rather surprised to cuz I hadn't freakin' planned it! It just sorta happened, alright? And no, I'd rather loose with dumbass job then killing you again, cuz you know what, I've been feeling about this all day and waiting for you to show your face…''

I felt ridicules as I knew I was close to crying and the shitty feeling I had didn't help either.

''This place… this is just a job, a job I really don't care much about anymore… I'm still here because of you, so don't leave me like this cuz I'm feeling rather shitty''

Russel had shut up, no more groaning while I was defending and even explaining more than I had meant to. He looked unreadable again and I felt like I would choke, letting out a sob I didn't know I was holding.

''I don't wanna leave you, so don't leave me…'' a mixture between whispering and a not so charming sob came from me.

Russel sat up with ease so I ended up sitting a bit longer down then before. I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying to hide while I couldn't keep back the tears.

''… Maybe… Maybe we should quit…''


End file.
